Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat Disco2
by Sakae Kaze
Summary: ¿Conseguirá nuestro solitario y sufrido protagonista, Squall, superar las terribles pruebas que el destino pone en su camino? ¿Sobrevivirá a sus experiencias en el cuerpo de otro? ¿Cuáles son los malvados planes de Seifer y Edea? Entra y descúbrelo.
1. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, otra vez!

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

.

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic es la segunda parte de _Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat Disco1_. Es imprescindible leer la primera parte para comprender bien la segunda.

.

**Comentario: **Antes que nada pedir disculpas por la tardanza en continuar la historia; aunque no lo creáis, causas ajenas a mi voluntad me han impedido continuarla hasta hace muy poco. Una vez superadas las causas ajenas a mi voluntad, después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, una especie de inercia y falta de forma mental me mantenían alejada del teclado; pero, las peticiones y amenazas de algunos lectores a través de mi amiga Ayumi hicieron que me pusiese las pilas. Gracias, Aerith Sakura por tu petición de chantaje a mi amiga; gracias Isa Lionheart por con tus palabras fundir un poco ese corazón de hielo que tengo y gracias, especialmente, a Lord of Fantasy27 por sus reiteradas peticiones de que continuase, las cuales han hecho que pisase a fondo el acelerador. Por último, pedir perdón a los fans de los personajes de este capítulo si os sentís decepcionados en algo; pero tened en cuenta que lo que narro a continuación es lo que verdaderamente pasó y quisieron censurarnos.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, otra vez!**

.

.

_«¿Eh?... No reconozco este techo...»_

—¿Eh?... ¿He pensado yo eso?...

_«¿Cómo?... Esa voz... es de ese... ese... ¡ese patético tío!... Oh, no, OTRA vez NO... ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?... Con lo agustito que estaba yo casi muerto, solo, abandonado, cayéndome, con un pedrusco gigante atravesándome el pecho, ante la indiferencia de Rinoa...»_

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

_«Definitivamente he muerto y estoy en el infierno...» _

Clic, cloc, cluc.

_«Y con un pie amarrado con una cadena a la cama...»_

—¡Tío Laguna! ¡Tío Laguna! ¡He venido a salvarte!

Una niña de unos cinco años, con una melena cortita castaña y con un vestidito cortito azul, irrumpió en el humilde cuarto en el que, tumbado en una cama con dosel, con una argolla en el tobillo y una cadena que lo sujetaba al pie de la cama, descansaba Laguna.

El joven se levantó de un salto al ver a la niña.

Clic, cloc, cluc.

_«¡Pero qué bestia, casi se deja el tobillo! —se resintió Squall en el cuerpo de Laguna—. Que eso duele... imbécil...»_

—¡Eleone, te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que venir sola, que es muy peligroso! —recriminó Laguna, ignorando a su otro pensamiento—. No puedes venir sola, eres chiquitita, blandita, tiernecita... El tipo de bocado que les gusta a los monstruos. Un día te pillan y te chupan la sangre con una pajita.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —rió feliz la niña—. Tranquilo, tío Laguna amor mío, que llevo siempre esto que tú me regalaste. —Ele se sacó del bolsillo una cachiporra eléctrica.

—Cuídala bien porque me la dio mi gran amigo XXZZYYK2732alfa del planeta Trakatán 275.

Por aquel entonces Laguna ya no llevaba el uniforme de soldado de Galbadia. Vestía un pantalón marrón, botas negras y una camiseta blanca sin mangas sobre la que llevaba una chupa de tela azul marino sin el cuello peludo.

—¡Mira, tío Laguna amor mío, le he conseguido robar la llave a Raine! —La niña mostró la llave de la argolla—. He tenido que hacer una escalera con cajas, sillas, cubos, botellas y todo lo que he visto por ahí para poder llegar al botijo donde ella la esconde en la estantería más altísima del bar —presumió, omitiendo que Raine la había pillado en pleno asalto y que la había castigado; aunque la posterior rabieta de la niña y los llantos en mi bemol, que habían hecho estallar varias botellas del bar, habían conseguido que por la salud de sus oídos Raine le diese la llave para que la guardase ella un ratito.

Laguna se liberó de la cadena.

—Lo que no entiendo —siguió Eleone— es por qué Raine te deja atado todos los días hasta la hora del almuerzo, y por qué ella viene a soltarte entonces mientras yo me tomo mi lechita y me dice con una cara muy rara: "ni se te ocurra ir ahora a la habitación de Laguna. Él y yo tenemos que hablar, muuucho, largo y tendido y con muuuuucha profundidad, de temas de mayores..., jejeje". ¿De qué habláis todos los días a la hora del almuerzo?

—Esto... ja, ja, ja... Esto... de cosas muy aburridas... Eh... ¡qué día tan bonito hace, ¿verdad?

_«Será pervertido el tío... Ahora le pone los cuernos a Julia con esa tal Raine... Que menuda pieza debe estar hecha si ata al tío para que no se le escape... ¿Cuándo acabará el dolor...?»_

—Eleone, espérame abajo, que tengo que... esto... tengo que hacer un poco de ejercicio —improvisó, no quería que la niña viese que se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate e hiciese preguntas imposibles de contestar.

—¡Vale! Pero date prisa porque en el bar hay un tipo muy raro que pregunta por ti.

—¿Raro?

—Sí, viste de una forma muy rara y habla también de una forma muy rara. Le dice a Raine: "preciosa, muñeca, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?"... y a mí no me dice nada.

—Ni idea de quién puede ser...

_«Esa forma de hablar me suena mucho...»_

—¡Tío Laguna amor mío, te espero abajo, no tardes!

La niña se fue y Laguna dio una vuelta por el dormitorio. Secó una fuente de extracción de magia cura y bajó las escaleras de madera que llevaban a una humilde habitación donde una mesa carcomida, también madera, unas sillas a juego y una estantería con fotos era todo el mobiliario. La decoración la completaban las ráfagas de ametralladora que rellenaban las paredes.

Muy modosita, Ele esperaba junto a la puerta de salida.

—Muy bien, mi princesita bonita, buena chica, me has esperado.

—Jijijiji.

—Papás de Eleone —se dirigió Laguna a una pareja que había en una foto—, es una niña muy buena y yo la cuidaré para que no le pase nada.

—Jijijijiji.

Los dos salieron a la calle; la plaza mayor del pueblo, en donde estaban situadas tanto la casa de Eleone como el bar-vivienda de Raine.

—Espera que vigile que no viene ningún monstruo...

—Tío Laguna amor mío; pero si es la casa de al lado...

—¡Corre, ahora no viene nadie!

—¡Vale!

_«¡Cuidado!»_

—¡No, espera, se acerca un kedachiku!

Demasiado tarde. La niña ya había salido disparada y se dio de bruces contra una especie de oruga gigante.

Ni tiempo dio a que la música de batalla empezase. Ele sacó la cachiporra eléctrica y ...

—¡Toma, toma, bicho malo y feo! —En un pispás la pobre oruga estaba echando chispas por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—¡Cuidado, Eleone, que te vas a cargar al pobre bicho! ¡Te he dicho que solo hay que dejarlos K.O.!

_«Este tío es patético...»_

—¡Ya he llegado! ¡Ven tú ahora, tío Laguna amor mío, que yo te protegeré si te ataca algún monstruo! Jijijijiji —rió feliz ante la idea de salvar de la muerte a su amado, igual que hacían los héroes en los relatos que le leía Laguna.

Laguna atravesó la corta distancia que lo separaba de la niña y los dos entraron en el bar de Raine.

La muchacha los esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eleone, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que YO soy la que tiene que usar esa llave?

—¡Eres una avariciosa, YO también quiero soltar alguna vez al tío Laguna!

Raine era muy guapa, con un aire que le resultó muy familiar a Squall. La muchacha vestía unos vaqueros azules y un suéter color marfil. La larga melena castaña la llevaba apartada de la cara con un turbante a juego con el suéter.

—No riñas a la niña... —pidió Laguna.

—¡Y tú te callas, que seguro que estabas deseando que te soltase para no tener que cumplir, otra vez, hoy!

—¡No riñaz a mi novio! —increpó Ele. Cuando hablaba con Raine o se ponía nerviosa a veces ceceaba.

—¡¿Ves como la tienes muy consentida?

—Jobar, Raine...

—¡No le enseñes palabrotas a la niña!

—¡Jobar, jobar, jobar! —entró en bucle Ele.

—¡Deja de hablar como una verdulera!

_«Realmente, sí, he muerto y estoy en el infierno...»_

—Eleone, princesita mía, las niñas guapísimas y preciosas como tú no dicen nunca palabrotas —intentó hacerla razonar Laguna.

—Eso queda para nosotros, los tíos de pelo en pecho —afirmó Kiros, saliendo como de la nada; y eso que había estado allí todo el rato.

—¡Kiros! —se alegró Laguna muchísimo al verlo.

—¡Laguna, qué alegría verte con vida!

Los dos hombres se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo.

_«Quita, no aprietes tanto, que me ahogas»_, rezongaba Squall

_«¿Este es Laguna?... Pues no es para tanto, no está tan bueno como dicen Selphie y las otras»,_ reflexionaba la otra mente de Kiros, que a partir de ahora llamaremos Irvine.

—Vamos a tomar una copa y hablamos —propuso Kiros, reconfortado al percatarse de que, a pesar de tener de nuevo al "duende" en la mente, ahora ya no sentía ganas de lanzarse sobre Laguna para meterle mano.

Kiros fue a la barra del bar, tras la que se había posicionado Raine.

El local era pequeño pero muy bonito y acogedor. Además de las mesitas redondas y la barra de madera, también había en un lateral una escalera a juego que llevaba al dormitorio que Raine compartía con Ele desde que la niña quedó huérfana.

—Tío Laguna amor mío —siseó la niña—. Tu amigo es muy raro...

La verdad es que el aspecto de Kiros sin el uniforme era más bien hortera tirando a indescriptible, pero a pesar de ello resultaba atractivo.

Laguna se puso de cuclillas y le dijo a la pequeña:

—Siempre ha vestido un poco raro pero es muy buena persona. Somos amigos desde la infancia.

—¡Laguna, ven y deja de perder el tiempo con Eleone que tu amigo te está esperando!

—Ya voy, ya voy...

—¡Mira, mira, tío Laguna, mira lo que hago!

Eleone puso los bracitos formando arco sobre su cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas mientras canturreaba:

—La, la, la, la.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —rió Laguna con ganas ante las gracias de la niña—. ¡Ele, mi princesita preciosa! —exclamó, la cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella mientras seguía riendo—. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

_«Menudo circo tiene montado...»_

—¿Vezz?, soy la princesa del tío Laguna y tú, no —le dijo Ele desde aquel lugar preferente, los brazos del hombre, a una Raine muerta de celos; después se dirigió a Kiros—: El tío Laguna ze va a casar conmigo cuando yo sea mayor y él más pequeño, ¿verdad, tío Laguna?

—¡Pues claro, jajajaja! ¡Qué gracia, ella más mayor y yo más pequeño! ¡Jajajajaja!

—¿Vezz?, el tío Laguna se va a casar conmigo y contigo, no —le dijo a Raine—. Porque estás muy enamorado de mí, ¿verdad, tío Laguna?

—¡Enamoradísimo, jajajajaja!

—¿Vezz?, enamoradísimo de mí, de ti, no.

—¡Deja de hacer el tonto y atiende a tu amigo!

—Vale...

—Y tú toma esta piruleta y estate calladita un rato. —Le ofreció una de fresa.

—¡Vale!

La pequeña, feliz, atrapó el tesoro, quitó el envoltorio y se lió a lametazos con la piruleta... Realmente era una rival fácil, fácil de manipular con una simple golosina; eso creyó Raine...

Laguna y Kiros cogieron el _whisky_ que les sirvió Raine.

_«¡Gracias, muñeca!»_

—¡Gracias, muñeca!... —exclamó Kiros, guiñándole un ojo a la chica—. Esto, quiero decir: muchas gracias, Raine.

—De nada, luego se lo cobraré a Laguna en especie, jeje...

—Claro, preciosa... Esto, quiero decir: claro... ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?... Esto, olvida la última pregunta.

_«Esa forma de hablar, me suena... No me digas que... ¡es el vaquero de pacotilla quien está esta vez dentro de Kiros!... Lo que faltaba...»_

_Slurp, slurp,_ chupaba con placer Ele su piruleta de fresa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestra heroica retirada de Centra? —inquirió el hombre de cabellos largos y negros tras dar un sorbo de su vaso.

—Desde nuestra bochornosa huida de Centra, querrás decir.

—¡Lo sabía! —saltó Raine.

—¡Retirada, huida, ¿qué más da? —saltó Laguna—. Lo importante es que salimos de allí.

—Hace más de un año... Y la verdad es que hasta hace unos días todos te dimos por muerto. Como no acudiste la Noche del Amor Verdadero a subir a la Cima de los Amantes y habías jurado que solo la muerte te impediría hacerlo...

—Mm... ¿Qué es eso de la Noche del Amor Verdadero y subir a la Cima de los Amantes? —quiso saber Raine, algo mosqueada.

—¡Nada, nada! Esto... ¡una costumbre popular sin importancia! ¡Todos lo hacemos, ¿verdad, Kiros?

—Sí, claro, todos...

_«Menudo par de embusteros...»_

_«Jajajaja, me caería bien este tío si no fuese por todo lo que dicen de él las chicas...»_

—No pude ir porque me he pasado casi todo el año escayolado de cuerpo entero.

—Lo encontré en la playa con signos evidentes de haberse despeñado desde un lugar bien alto —intervino Raine—. Sentí el impulso irrefrenable de traérmelo a casa y cuidarlo. Pero, como compartimos habitación Eleone y yo, no me pareció oportuno acomodarlo también a él con nosotras; y la señora Florencia me dijo que no estaría bien visto que tirase a Eleone para que Laguna ocupase su lugar; así que lo acomodé en la casa de al lado, donde vivía antes Eleone con sus padres. Allí estaría él solo y tendríamos mucha más intimidad, jeje...

—Ya veo... —comprendió Kiros.

—Yo no podía defenderme —empezó Laguna—, quiero decir, yo estaba inmovilizado en la cama sin poder moverme, ni resistirme... Sólo había tres partes de mi cuerpo sin escayolar: los ojos; la lengua, aunque al principio no podía ni moverla; y mi... ya sabes...

_«Y pretenderá hacernos creer que con tantas partes sin escayolar no pudo resistirse... Cómo se nota que no es un SeeD...»_

_«¡Jajajajaja, qué listo es este tío!»_

—No te quejes, que has quedado como nuevo —recriminó Raine—. Yo fui quien te cuidó, yo fui quien te escayoló, yo fui quien te... Bueno, eso no viene a cuento. Kiros, tu amigo es un quejica y no me agradece lo suficiente, ni las suficientes veces toooodo lo que yo he hecho por él. Y eso que incluso tuve que hacer un largo y aburrido curso de _Enfermería Avanzada_ por correspondencia para poder escayolarlo y curarlo con una mínima garantía de que se recuperase y pudiese dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Pero me salió superbien, lo cuidé muy bien, me apliqué a fondo, fondo... jeje...

—Yo me esfuerzo lo que puedo todos los días, varias veces, para agradecértelo...

—¡Pero, todos los días me toca amarrarte a la cama, si no, te escapas a la hora del almuerzo!

—Es que necesito comer antes, tengo que recuperarme un poco de la noche y la hora del desayuno —alegó en su defensa Laguna.

_Slurp, slurp,_ seguía muy concentrada Ele.

—Ya veo... —Kiros se había hecho una perfecta idea de la situación—. El caso es que todos te creímos muerto. Pero hace unos días estaba en un mercadillo y escuche hablar a unas mujeres de ti. Les pregunté y me dijeron que estabas en Winhill, que antes vivían allí. Y aquí me vine a comprobarlo personalmente. Por fin mi vida ha vuelto a tener sentido. —Kiros había estado desorientado y triste sin tener que cuidar de Laguna, como siempre había hecho desde niño—. Ahora buscaremos a Ward y todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Eso, ¿y Ward?

—Hace meses que trabaja en el servicio de limpieza de la Prisión del Desierto; pero se va a poner loco de contento cuando se entere de que estás vivo.

—¿Y... y... y... y...?

—¿Y Julia? —completó la pregunta Kiros—. Bueno, eso es una historia muy larga que mejor te cuento en otra ocasión... —dijo, echando una mirada de reojo a Raine.

—¿Julia? ¿La cantante? —quiso saber la joven.

—La misma —respondió Kiros

—Antes sólo tocaba el piano... —musitó Laguna.

—Nosotros íbamos a verla todas las noches al garito en el que tocaba —explicó Kiros—. La última vez que Laguna estuvo allí, ella cantó por primera vez la canción que la ha llevado a la fama.

—¡_Ojos clavados en mí_, dedicada al amor de su vida! —saltó Raine—. ¡Al soldado desaparecido y dado por muerto durante una peligrosa misión! ¡Es tan romántica! ¿La pongo?

_Slurp, slurp..._

—¿La tienes?... Nunca me lo dijiste...

—¿Y yo qué sabía que te gustaba la música? —argumentó Raine y puso su viejo gramófono en marcha. Al poco, las notas de la delicada, exquisita y romántica canción llenaron la estancia:

.

Cuando canto mi cancióooon

en la duuucha o en el rincóoooon.

Cada vez que me repiiiiito

deseando que me oooigas,

te imagino sonriéndomeeeee.

¿Por quéee nooo estarás aquíii?

en lugar de en la pequeña esquinaaa

de este miiiiserable antrooooo.

.

—Aaaaah, es taaaan bonita... —suspiró la joven.

—Y ella la cantaba tan bien...

—Cierto... —convino Kiros.

_«Esta canción me recuerda a unos de los peores momentos de mi vida...»_, exageró Squall.

_Slurp, slurp..._

.

Mi última noche aquíiii,

insinuándome, una vez máaas.

Mi última noche aquíii,

esta vez, tú caeráaas.

Adooooro _your body_, _darliiing,_

cómo claaavas los ojos en míiii.

¿Por qué no te enteeeeras?

Yo clavo looos míos en tiiii.

.

_Darliiiing_, allíiii estáaas

tan bueno cooomo ayer,

como si nuuunca hubieses

roooto ni un plaaatooo.

Así que seré la primeeeera

que te acaricie, segurooo.

Y, si me respondes,

sabré que noooo ha sido un sueeeeñooo.

.

—Una pena que su soldado muriese —opinó Raine—. Ella sufrió tanto...

—Una pena...

—Cierto... —convino Kiros.

_Slurp, slurp..._

Déjame acercarmeee

hasta estar incrustaaadaaa.

Lo suficiente cercaaaa

para sentir todo tu seer.

Y asíii podréee decirteee

cómo aaamo que claves tus ojos en míiii

¿Por qué no te enteeeras?

Yo clavo looos míos en tiiii.

.

_Darling,_ dame tu amor

hasta que yo diiiga "basta".

Dame lo que quieeeras daaar;

¡pero dámeeeelo yaaa!

A ver si yaaa te enteeeraas

que debajo de este vestidooo

hay un cuerpo serrano

que te espeeera y no es un sueeeñooo.

.

—Si él hubiese vuelto, Julia nunca se hubiese casado con el capitán Calway...

—¿Cómo...?

—Cierto —convino Kiros.

.

_Darliiiing_, allíiii estáaas

tan bueno cooomo ayer

como si nuuunca hubieses

roooto ni un plaaatooo.

Así que seré la primeeeraaa

que te acaricie, segurooo.

Y, si me respondes,

sabré que noooo ha sido un sueeeeñooo.

.

Las últimas notas dieron paso al silencio que la noticia de Raine había provocado.

—¿Julia se ha casado? —lo rompió Laguna.

—¿No lo sabías? —se extrañó Raine—. Pero si ha salido en la portada de todas las revistas... Mira.

_Slurp, slurp...,_ seguía Ele.

La joven plantó una revista en la barra en la que la portada la acaparaban la famosa cantante Julia y el capitán Calway vestidos de boda.

—Esta muy guapa... —musitó Laguna.

_«Pues si que está buena la tal Julia»_

—La verdad es que está cacho buena, eh, quiero decir, está muy guapa —rectificó Kiros.

_«El caso es que el novio me suena... ¡Eh, la fecha de esta revista está equivocada!»_

—La fecha está equivocada —afirmó Laguna por contagio mental.

—No, fíjate bien, es de hace un par de meses.

_«¡Esta revista es de hace más de dieciocho años!»_, exclamaron al unísono Squall e Irvine.

—¡¿Qué más da la fecha? —exclamaron a su vez Laguna y Kiros.

—El caso es que Julia se ha casado... —añadió Laguna—. Bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que ella sea feliz.

—Pareces apreciarla mucho —se mosqueó un poco Raine.

—¡Eran íntimos amigos! —acudió Kiros en defensa de su amigo.

—Sí, muy íntimos...

—Bueno, Laguna, deja de perder el tiempo y vete a tu ronda diaria que, si no, vas a terminar muy tarde y a la hora de la comida tenemos que recuperar lo pendiente de la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Vale!

—Voy contigo a donde vayas —afirmó Kiros con rotundidad.

—Pues soy el _Cazador Oficial_ de monstruos de Winhill y desde este momento tú eres mi ayudante. Trabajo haciendo una ronda por el pueblo y los caminos de alrededor para echar a los monstruos que vienen todos los días. Se han vuelto muy descarados y no respetan el pacto de no atacar en las ciudades ni en los senderos. Yo lucho contra ellos y los espanto, es mi forma de pagar todo lo que han hecho y hacen por mí en este pueblo.

—¿Y tú solo has podido hacer una ronda diaria? —se extrañó Kiros; preguntándose cómo habría podido sobrevivir su amigo a los estados alterados.

—La verdad es que no he tenido grandes problemas, los monstruos de esta zona pelean de forma diferente. Vamos y lo verás.

—_Slurp_... ¡Ya he terminado! ¡Vuelve de tu trabajo pronto tío Laguna amor mío!

—¡Enseguida estoy de vuelta, princesita!

—¡Raine, dame otra piruleta!

—¡No, que si no, luego no comes!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Los dos hombres se entretuvieron largo rato en la plaza del pueblo, dándole la del pulpo a cualquier kedachiku o mosquito gigante que osaban poner sus patazas o alas por allí. A Kiros le extrañaron dos cosas: primero, que sólo se cruzaron con hombres, los cuales o no respondían al saludo de Laguna, o lo hacían con un gruñido; segundo, que todos los monstruos atacantes eran machos, de ahí que el joven moreno hubiese podido sobrevivir a los estados alterados.

Cuando se cansaron de pelear en la plaza siguieron por el único camino, flanqueado de bonitas casas de madera, que partía de la plaza principal y llevaba a las afueras del pueblo. En ese trayecto, más de lo mismo: ausencia de mujeres y monstruos hembras y miradas asesinas a Laguna por parte de todos los machos, ya fuesen humanos o monstruos; algo que a Kiros no le extrañó, ya había vivido el odio masculino hacia Laguna desde que éste fue abducido por los extraterrestres. El sendero que se alejaba del pueblo era como cualquier otro, si exceptuamos el ceda el paso a los chocobos salvajes que había en medio del camino. Laguna se había parado y de la nada surgieron un par de chocobos salvajes que los miraron con cara de pocos amigos y continuaron hacia los prados tras un escueto; "kue". La única novedad durante la batalla había sido cuando a Kiros se le ocurrió usar el comando G.F. esperando ver aparecer a la hermosa Sirena de la vez anterior. Los dos hombres se llevaron un susto de muerte al ver que, en vez de la bellísima mujer pez, vino un perro gigantesco de tres cabezas y aspecto terrorífico que se lió a lametazos con Kiros antes de echarles magia doble y triple y largarse. Laguna no había podido usar el comando porque en esta ocasión no tenía ningún G.F.

Laguna se detuvo en medio del camino, delante de la puerta de una casa.

—Entremos un momento a saludar a la señora Florencia. Lo hago siempre que paso por aquí.

La planta baja de la vivienda era una floristería–herboristería, repleta de bonitas y vistosas flores y plantas.

—Laguna, bonico, ¡qué alegría verte por aquí!

La señora Florencia era una ancianita de pelo cano recogido en un moño. Vestía un traje granate oscuro y llevaba gafas.

—¡Buenos días, señora Florencia, le presento a mi amigo Kiros!

—¡Oh, qué mozo tan guapo y atractivo! ¡Aunque no se puede comparar contigo, claro!

—Jeje... usted siempre tan amable conmigo. Muchas gracias.

—Gracias las tuyas, bonico —le dijo a Laguna y le guiñó un ojo. Después se dirigió a Kiros—. Laguna me ha hablado mucho de ti y de Ward, ¿no ha venido contigo?

—Desgraciadamente, él aún no sabe que Laguna sigue vivo.

—La verdad es que es un milagro —opinó la señora Florencia—. Gracias a los cuidados intensivos, al cursillo por correspondencia de Raine y a mi sabiduría con las plantas medicinales conseguimos sacarlo adelante. Yo quería traérmelo a mi casa para cuidarlo, muy, pero que muy bien; pero Raine quería quedárselo ella también. Y, claro, la juventud se impone. Si yo hubiese tenido cincuenta años menos, otro gallo cantaría. ¿Verdad, bonico? —le preguntó a Laguna y aprovechó para darle un pellizco en el culo.

—Sí, claro... —le dio la razón sin saber a qué.

_«Este tío no tiene ética ni moral. Coquetea con todas, no le importan la edad. Es un promiscuo pederasta ancianófilo»_, se inventó la palabra Squall.

_«Jo, sí que tiene éxito Laguna... Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese una broma de Selphie... —_reflexionaba, herido en su amor propio y algo celoso, Irvine_—. ¡Pero yo soy mucho más guapo y atractivo que Laguna y conseguiré el amor de Selphie aunque tenga que arrancarle del corazón a Laguna a patadas!»_

—¡Yo soy mucho más guapo y atractivo que Laguna y conseguiré el amor de Selphie aunque tenga que arrancarle del corazón a Laguna a patadas! —exclamó Kiros, sin poder contenerse.

—Esto... No es por desilusionarte, bonico... pero no le llegas a Laguna ni a la suela de los zapatos...

—Kiros, yo no sé quién es esa Selphie que tanto te gusta... —se defendió Laguna.

—¡Jajajaja! —Kiros rió para disimular el espantoso ridículo que acababa de hacer—. ¡Era una broma, jajajajajaja!

_«Vaya, creía que a Irvine le daba igual una que otra, no sabía que le gustaba tanto Selphie... Aunque debí sospecharlo después de su romántico amanecer con la rata peluda.»_

—Irvine, quiero decir, Kiros, ¿has tenido tú algo que ver voluntariamente con una rata peluda? —quiso saber Laguna.

_«¡He dicho mil veces que me creía que era Selphie!»_

—¡Me creía que era Selphie!... —exclamó Kiros—. Quiero decir, yo, no, el duende se creía que era Selphie, que es el otro duende, ¿me entiendes?

—Ni jota. Pero da igual. Dejemos a los duendes con sus rayadas. Que a mí siempre me toca uno con muy mala leche.

_«Encima de que tengo que aguantarlo, me insulta.»_

_«Sí, mejor lo dejamos...»_

—Hay que ver lo complicados que sois los jóvenes...

—Señora Florencia, quería pedirle unas flores para Eleone y Raine porque tengo un asunto que tratar. Lo he estado posponiendo; pero los acontecimientos de hoy me han decidido.

—¡Claro, ¿cuáles quieres que te regale hoy?

—Hoy puedo pagar, misteriosamente me han aparecido 3000 giles en la mochila.

—Pues nada: un ramo de margaritas blancas, las preferidas de Eleone, y una rosa roja, la preferida de Raine... Aquí tienes. Como la rosa es de importación, vale casi 2000 giles; pero por ser tú te cobraré solo 10.

Laguna guardó las flores en la mochila invisible al tiempo que decía:

—Nada, nada, con todas las flores que me ha regalado faltaría más. Aquí están los 2000 giles.

_«Cómo se nota que este tío no tiene que esperar, horas y horas, al repartidor de sueldos como nos toca hacer a los SeeDs. Como parece ser que le cae el dinero llovido del cielo, se lo gasta en tonterías»_, reflexionó Squall, sin saber que el dinero que Laguna estaba dilapidando era el que el _Estudiante del Antifaz_ había dado a Rinoa en los alcantarillados de Deling.

—No me ha llovido del cielo... —musitó Laguna con los billetes en la mano—. Digamos que... se ha manifestado en mi mochila. Tenga, señora Florencia...

—Si te empeñas... —dijo la señora Florencia, apresurándose a coger los giles—. Pero ya sabes que cuando no tengas dinero, puedes contar conmigo, como siempre. Para pagarme sólo tienes que venir a verme todos los días, que mis viejas y cansadas piernas ya están muy mayores para ir a verte a ti a casa de Raine. Ya lo hice varias veces todos los días, sin faltar ni uno, cuando la escayola te obligaba a estar inmovilizado. Por cierto, Laguna, ya estás perfectamente curado, ¿piensas pasar el resto de tu vida en este pueblo? —le preguntó, esperanzada.

—Bueno, ahora que he dejado el ejército, al que nunca quise pertenecer, me gustaría dedicarme a mi verdadera vocación: periodista.

—¡Puedes escribir desde aquí tus artículos! —argumentó la señora Florencia.

—Sería conveniente que viajase un poco —opinó Kiros.

—Bueno, este pueblo podría ser mi residencia cuando no estuviese viajando...

—¡Qué idea tan maravillosa!

—Pero como Laguna no es periodista todavía —empezó Kiros—, tendremos que irnos a buscarle trabajo primero.

—Eso no es problema, bonicos, conozco al dueño de _Timber UFO Maniacs_. Aunque tiene 20 años menos que yo, hace 20 tuvimos un _affaire_. Como tú has sido abducido por los extraterrestres, si hablo con él te contratará seguro.

—¡Sería maravilloso! —exclamaron al unísono Laguna y Kiros.

—Pues nada, en cuanto os vayáis me pongo a escribirle una carta.

—¡¿Ves, Kiros, como al que madruga sus males espanta?

—¿Qué tienen que ver las peras con los rábanos? —replicó Kiros, tras comprobar que Laguna seguía siendo tan "bueno" como siempre con los refranes y dichos.

—Bueno, los dos son vegetales —respondió el joven moreno.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! —se partía el culo la señora Florencia.

_«¡Jajajajajajajajajaja»_, se reía la otra mente de Kiros.

_«No sé por qué todo lo que dice este tipo les hace tanta gracia...»_

—¡Bueno, pues, nos vamos a seguir patrullando! ¡Hasta mañana!

—¡Mucho gusto en haberla conocido!

—¡Hasta otra, guapos!

Durante una hora más estuvieron recorriendo el camino y peleando hasta que llegaron a la última casa que había en el sendero. Más allá empezaban los bosques, las montañas y los terrenos áridos.

La última vivienda era una tienda, desde la que un hombre, con cara de pocos amigos, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre fijos en Laguna.

—Y este es el punto final de mi ronda —informó Laguna.

—Hay algo que me intriga —empezó Kiros—. Y es la ausencia casi total de mujeres en este pueblo y la total de monstruos hembras.

—Lo de los monstruos siempre ha sido así; quizás los monstruos de la zona pertenezcan a una colonia gay...

—Quizás...

—En cuanto a las mujeres, cuando Raine me recogió y me trajo a su casa, había muchas y de todas las edades. Venían a verme varias veces al día y no se iban hasta que Raine las tiraba prácticamente a patadas. Es que tiene mucho genio, pero es muy buena chica. Luego, de pronto dejaron de venir y cuando pude levantarme de la cama comprobé que en el pueblo solo había hombres, perros, gatos, chocobos y Raine, Eleone y la señora Florencia. El porqué todas las mujeres decidieron irse a la vez del pueblo, es uno de los grandes enigmas sin resolver. Quizás podría ser el tema para mi primer artículo... —reflexionó.

En realidad lo que había pasado no era ningún misterio; pues todos los hombres y monstruos masculinos de la zona lo sabían: la llegada de Laguna había supuesto un gran revuelo a las féminas de la zona; que rápidamente se habían olvidado prácticamente de sus maridos, hermanos y padres al caer bajo el poderoso influjo del joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Sólo las niñas se habían librado del poder de atracción de Laguna puesto que eran inmunes —como ya sabían Kiros y Ward gracias a una de las múltiples visitas que XXZZYYK2732alfa o algún otro extraterrestre les había hecho a mitad de la noche, despertándolos de golpe y dándoles siempre un susto de muerte. Que te despierte en medio de la noche un extraterrestre azul, con la cabeza coronada con una ridícula antena y flotando al pie de la cama bajo un haz de luz no es plato de buen gusto para nadie—. Todas las mujeres del pueblo, peleando como locas por atender al herido y pasando olímpicamente de las tareas domésticas y de los hombres del pueblo, llevó a la población masculina a una firme y dolorosa determinación: mandarlas bien lejos, a casa de los familiares, hasta que Laguna se marchase de Winhill para siempre. Mandaron también a las niñas, que aunque parecían pasar del enfermo, nunca se sabía... Por eso los hombres odiaban a Laguna con todas las fuerzas: por su culpa se han visto obligados a mandar a sus mujeres lejos, con la consecuencia de llevar vida de monjes y tener que ocuparse de todas las tareas del hogar, aparte de ganarse las habichuelas. Las únicas hembras que habían quedado eran: la señora Florencia, la anciana viuda dueña de la floristería–herboristería; Raine, que no tenía familia, aunque sí, novio; pero este era marinero y estaba muy, pero que muy lejos; y Eleone, la pequeña de cinco años, cuyos padres, antes de la llegada del joven moreno, habían dado la vida por protegerla de los soldados enviados por la bruja Adel para secuestrarla. Raine la había acogido y se la había llevado a vivir con ella para que no se la llevasen los de Servicios Sociales y acabase a saber dónde y cómo.

Respecto a los monstruos, las cosas habían sido parecidas. Nunca antes de la llegada del joven habían atacado a un pueblo o a los caminantes de un sendero; pero el enfermo había revolucionado todo: la proximidad había hecho que el fino olfato monstruil lo detectase y cayesen presas de su influjo. A todas horas estaban intentado organizarse para asaltar la casa en la que lo alojaban las humanas y llevárselo para el disfrute de ellas. Era la primera vez que kedachikus hembras y mosquitas gigantes estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Por supuesto, pasaban de los machos, ya fuesen maridos, novios, padres o hermanos; lo que los había llevado a tomar la firme determinación de mandarlas con los familiares a bosques y lugares lejanos. De nada sirvió las protestas, lágrimas e intentos de envenenamiento y freno por parte de las féminas; tuvieron que hacer las maletas y alejarse del objeto de sus deseos. A partir de ese momento, en un juramento solemne, los machos decidieron atacar el pueblo hasta terminar con Laguna y que todo volviese a ser tan pacífico e idílico como antes de su llegada.

—Y... ¿Julia?... —preguntó Laguna—. ¿Es verdad que estaba tan triste como ha dicho Raine?...

—Fue terrible... —comenzó Kiros—. Cuando volvimos a Deling sin ti, ella se volvió loca de dolor porque los jefazos te daban por muerto. Ella, Ward y yo nos negamos a creerlo y te buscamos desesperadamente, sin ningún resultado. Y luego, como no acudiste la Noche del Amor Verdadero a subir a la Cima de los Amantes y habías jurado que solo la muerte te impediría hacerlo... tuvimos que rendirnos a lo que parecía evidente... Aquello nos hundió a los tres. Todas las noches Ward y yo acudíamos al local y ella interpretaba _Ojos clavados en mí_ de forma desgarradora y con gruesos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas. Luego venía a sentarse con nosotros a nuestra mesa de siempre y los tres ahogábamos nuestro dolor con alcohol y nos desahogábamos hablando de ti y llorando a moco tendido. Un día Ward ya no pudo soportar más oír hablar de ti sin poder hacerlo... Él no ha recuperado la voz desde lo de Centra. Por eso, un día me dijo sin voz que había aceptado un trabajo lejos en la Prisión del Desierto, porque ya no aguantaba más, y se fue... Julia y yo seguimos llorándote todas noches, hasta que ella cayó en una profunda depresión que la llevaba a moverse y actuar como una autómata que solo sabía cantar su dolor y llorar. Ella te amaba de verdad —afirmó, y era cierto. XXZZYYK2732alfa les había contado en una de sus visitas que, aunque ellos eran inmunes al influjo de Laguna porque eran asexuales y se reproducían por esporas, no había ocurrido lo mismo con mascotas hembras y otros seres femeninos de su planeta. Y que habían observado que, transcurridos tres meses, todas estaban como antes de la llegada del abducido. Lo cual les había llevado a la evidente conclusión de que tres meses sin estar expuestos a la proximidad de Laguna hacía que desapareciese el influjo de su poder feromónico—. Ella te amaba de verdad... Habían pasado más de tres meses y ella seguía amándote con todas sus fuerzas...

_«Sigh, qué historia tan triste...»,_ gimoteaba la otra mente de Kiros y el joven se secó una lágrima.

_«Menudo melodramón. Aquellos agotando las reservas de lágrimas de toda la vida y este tío, mientras, pasándoselo en grande con la chica del bar... »_

—Sigh... —Kiros se enjugó otra lágrima y repitió—: Ella te amaba de verdad...

—A pesar de lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos, yo también la amaba... Tanto que... —El joven se interrumpió—. Pero no importa, lo que ahora importa es que ella se ha casado y es feliz. Porque es feliz, ¿verdad? —ansiaba que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

—Claro, supongo... La verdad es que el capitán Calway es muy buena persona. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Julia en silencio y también venía a verla actuar todas las noches. Una noche se vino a nuestra mesa a compartir nuestras bebidas y a hacer piña con nosotros. Pagaba todas las rondas y se esforzaba por animar a Julia y por sacarle alguna sonrisa. Al principio fue imposible pero, poco a poco, fue consiguiéndolo. La verdad es que era imposible no reírse con él —recordó con una sonrisa—. Por las tardes nos invitaba a merendar en una gran mansión que tiene en la zona residencial de Deling y nos hacía representaciones con maquetas. Era imposible no partirse el culo viendo aquellos deformes recortables, que pretendían ser representaciones reales de algo, y oyéndolo hacer ruiditos...

_«Lo cierto es que es mucha casualidad que, además de llamarse como los padres de Rinoa, Julia sea cantante como la madre de Rinoa y el capitán Calway viva en la misma zona y tenga las mismas aficiones que el general Calway... Si esto fuese el pasado... —reflexionaba Squall—. Y el periódico de la boda estaba fechado hace más de dieciocho años...»_

—Continúa, Kiros, por favor —pidió Laguna, haciendo oídos sordos a las rayadas del duende.

—Día tras día Calway nos arrancaba unas risas... Y un día, le confesó a Julia su amor y le pidió matrimonio. Le dijo que nunca la forzaría a no hablar de ti, que podía recordarte todo lo que quisiese, que él se conformaba con verla reír y con intentar hacerla feliz... La amaba y la ama con locura. Julia al principio lo rechazó; pero él se lo pedía una vez todos los días, hasta que hace poco más de dos meses ella le dijo que sí. Cuando habló conmigo me dijo textualmente: "Ya hace un año que Laguna se fue para siempre... Estoy seca de tanto llorar... Yo nunca olvidaré a Laguna. Él siempre tendrá una parte de mi corazón; pero ¿cómo seguir rechazando a un hombre tan bueno, que me quiere tanto y me hace reír, que se esfuerza tanto por hacerme feliz?... Yo también lo quiero mucho y quiero que él también sea feliz...".

Kiros hizo una pausa y retomó la palabra.

—Es lo que Laguna hubiese querido —le contesté yo—. No sabía que seguías vivo...

—Hiciste bien. Julia merece ser feliz y yo... Después de este largo año... hice cosas que... la hubiesen hecho desgraciada...

—¿Qué malo pudiste tú hacer? Eso es imposible...

—Mi relación con Raine... va más allá de lo simplemente amistoso... y unas cuantas veces al día...

—Eso no es tú culpa. Si estabas escayolado y no podías defenderte...

—¡El caso es que lo hice aunque yo no hiciese nada! —exclamó Laguna—. Y, además, está Eleone.

—¿Eleone? ¿Qué pinta ella en todo esto?

—La adoro. No podría separarme de ella, nunca creí que pudiese querer tanto a una personita tan pequeña... Además, Raine jamás permitiría que me la llevase conmigo cuando me marchase de aquí. Por eso, y porque Raine es muy buena persona y la quiero mucho y porque mi relación con ella es la de una pareja de novios, hace tiempo que llevo pensando en pedirle matrimonio... ¡Y hoy me he decidido!

_«Eso, que se case y siente de una vez la cabeza»_, opinó Squall.

—¡¿Estás loco? —exclamó Kiros—. ¡¿Y si ella no te quiere de verdad?

—¡Pero ¿cómo no va a quererme si me lo lleva diciendo desde que recobré el conocimiento cuando me curó y me pide matrimonio todos los días? ¡Además, se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma desde el primer día!

—¡Por eso mismo, porque fue nada más llegar!

—Pues ha pasado más de un año y sigue igual. Hoy mismo voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

—Pero primero deberías ir a buscar trabajo, bien lejos de aquí, durante por lo menos tres meses —intentó convencerlo Kiros, que quería comprobar si Raine lo amaba de verdad o sólo estaba bajo el influjo de su atracción—. Recuerda lo que ha dicho la señora Florencia sobre el _Timber UFO Maniacs_. ¡La ilusión de tu vida es ser periodista y no puedes tirarla por la borda!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a ir a ese periódico y voy a ser el mejor periodista del mundo!...

—¡Bravo!

—Pero después de pedirle matrimonio a Raine.

—Jo...

—Que lo vaya arreglando todo para la boda mientras yo gano algo de dinero viajando y contando cosas de los lugares que visitemos. Dentro de unos meses vuelvo y nos casamos. Puedo residir aquí y viajar de vez en cuando. Puedo llevarme en alguno de los viajes a Ele, Raine no podrá venir porque tiene que atender al bar. Seremos muy felices los cinco: Raine, Eleone, Ward, tú y yo —deseó—. Lo primero que haremos al salir de aquí será ir a por Ward.

—¡Mañana mismo!

—Sí. Pero antes, ahora mismo cuando regresemos, voy pedirle matrimonio a Raine. Mira... —Laguna sacó de la mochila invisible un anillo muy hortera de oro con un pedrusco de diamante enorme y muy caro—. Se le cayó a un monstruo. Mi anillo familiar era mucho más chulo; pero debí perderlo en el despeñamiento porque cuando me desperté, tras el accidente, en casa de Eleone, ya no lo tenía. Por eso guardé este para cuando tuviese que pedirle matrimonio a... a alguien —finalizó—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy... ¿grande?

—Sí, es precioso... Pero Ele es muy celosa y no puedo darle un anillo a Raine y ninguno a ella. El señor de la tienda esa de ahí, ese que me mira con cara de querer asesinarme, vende unos de plástico para niñas muy bonitos. Como hoy tengo dinero vamos a ver si quiere venderme uno...

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la ventanilla desde la que atendía el dueño de la tienda.

—Buenas... —musitó Laguna.

En lugar de contestarle, el tendero le presentó el siguiente panel para que Laguna eligiese la respuesta que más le gustase y darle otra para fastidiarlo:

.

A) Buenas, estando tú, imposible. Lárgate con viento fresco antes de que te rompa la cara.

B) A ti no te vendo nada, como no sea una ración de veneno para que te la tomes. Esa te la regalo gratis.

C) Mi obligación de tendero me lleva a preguntarte qué quieres, aunque luego no te lo venda. Pero me paso mi obligación de tendero por el forro y no te pregunto nada.

.

_«Qué panel tan bueno ha presentado este hombre», _se admiró Squall.

_«Sí que lo odian, sí... El caso es que si no fuese porque intenta robármelas a todas me caería bien. Se nota que es un tipo majo»_

Laguna optó por no elegir ninguna opción y él y Kiros se alejaron unos metros del tendero para cuchichear a gusto:

—Cómpralo tú que a mí no va a venderme nada...

—¿Y si no me lo quiere vender por ser tu amigo?

—Pues dile que no me conoces... Necesito un anillo.

Kiros se acercó solo al tendero y le dijo:

—Muy buenas tenga usted, amable y diligente señor tendero... No es que yo sea amigo de ese tipo o algo parecido... Sólo es que íbamos en la misma dirección y por eso llegamos juntos... —improvisó—. Desearía un bonito anillo de plástico para una niña de cinco años...

El siguiente panel apareció en el paisaje:

.

A) Los anillos de plástico valen 1 gil; pero por haber llegado a la vez que Laguna te cobraré 1000 giles. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

B) Los anillos de plástico valen 1 gil; pero por haber llegado a la vez que Laguna te cobraré 1000 giles. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

C) Los anillos de plástico valen 1 gil; pero por haber llegado a la vez que Laguna te cobraré 1000 giles. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

.

—Esto... lo tomo... —No tenía otra elección.

Y así, gastando los últimos 1000 giles que Squall y los suyos habían ganado con el sudor de la frente, se hicieron con un bonito anillo dorado con un pedrusquito, también de plástico, rosa. Después se encaminaron a casa de Raine a darles la sorpresa a las chicas.

El camino de regreso fue más de lo mismo: peleas contra machos desesperados por hincarle los piños, en el caso de los kedachikus —que a pesar de ser orugas gigantes tenían los dientes muy afilados—, y, en el caso de los mosquitos gigantes, su perfectamente afilada boca con la clara intención de envenenarlo o volverlo loco; además de quitarle un montón de puntos de vida con el daño, pues con él no usaban anestesia. Sin embargo, donde más peligró la vida de ambos jóvenes fue en el ceda el paso de chocobos: las prisas de Laguna por llegar y pedirle a Raine matrimonio de una puñetera vez habían hecho que se saltase el ceda el paso y arrollase a un chocobo que estaba cruzando. El animalillo mostró tener muy mala leche, debía ser pariente lejano de Boko, pues se pasó las disculpas de los jóvenes por las plumas y se lió a picotazos con ellos. Después los estuvo persiguiendo durante un buen rato echándoles magias meteo.

Cuando por fin consiguieron llegar al bar de Raine oyeron hablar a las chicas desde la parte de arriba y subieron las escaleras. Como perfectos cotillas que eran se quedaron agazapados, para espiar la conversación.

_«¡Qué cotillas!»_

_«Esto se pone interesante, jeje.»_

Las dos chicas estaban en el bonito dormitorio de dos camitas que compartían; en él también tenían un rincón con una mesita baja redonda un sofá y dos sillones. La estancia, decorada con plantas, ofrecía un aspecto muy acogedor.

—¡Raine, no te casarás con el tío Laguna!

—Sí me casaré.

—¡No, el tío Laguna se casará conmigo!

—¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Pero si solo eres una niña de cinco años!

—¡Pero creceré, y seré más guapa y más alta que tú!

—Deja de decir tonterías. ¡Además, Laguna tiene que casarse conmigo, me lo debe! Lo recogí todo estropeado. Me lo traje y lo curé a pesar de los gritos que pegaba, me lo cepill... eh, quiero decir, lo mimé mucho, a pesar de su resistencia. Me he entregado a él en alma y cuerpo durante todo este tiempo, y él tan fresco... Dice que quiere ser periodista, tener una profesión antes de pensar en casarse; pero yo no lo he visto ni siquiera leer una revista... No sabía ni que sabía leer... Pero sí sabe porque ha sido capaz de leer la portada de la revista de la boda de la famosísima Julia. Cuando se trata de conversar de algo serio, como es que formalicemos de una puñetera vez nuestra relación, se escapa. Ronca como un oso muchas veces y habla dormido mientras me esfuerzo en que se despierte y responda como un hombre...

—Pues si te guzta tan poco, déjamelo a mí, que a mí me gusta mucho todo. Me gusta cuando ronca como un osito; aprovecho para ponerle encima los peluchez y jugar a que viene el lobo. Me muero de riza cuando se despierta todo azuztado. ¡Jajajajajajaja! Y si no zabe leer, me da igual, yo tampoco zé.

—¡Claro que me gusta, pero es que preferiría que, en lugar de dormir, me hiciese más caso!

—Raine, tú no te preocupez, que cuando me case con el tío Laguna dejaré que vivas con nozotros. Seremos muy felices los tres.

—¡Sí, lo seremos, pero cuando se case conmigo!

Kiros cuchicheo:

—Laguna, creo que será mejor que entremos y lo aclares todo de una vez...

_«Eso, da de una vez la cara, como un hombre.»_

—Sí... Cuando le dé a Ele el anillito, llévatela al bar y así puedo hablar tranquilamente con Raine.

—De acuerdo.

—Allá voy...

El joven de cabellos negros hizo una espectacular entrada en la que casi se cae escaleras hacia abajo. Después, cojeando, se acercó a las chicas.

Eleone corrió a abrazarlo:

—¡Tío Laguna amor mío, qué alegría que hayas vuelto!

—¡Mi chica guapa, mi cosa bonita! —Laguna la cogió en brazos y le dio un par de besos. Después la depositó en el suelo—. Hoy he traído un regalito para mi princesita.

—Flores, como siempre... —se adelantó Raine.

—Pues sí, he traído flores —Laguna sacó de la mochila el ramo de margaritas y se las dio a la pequeña.

—¡Hala, cuántas, hoy me has traído muchas margaritas blancas! —exclamó entusiasmada. Cogió el ramo y corrió a colocarlo en el jarrón que tenía reservado para las flores que Laguna le traía todos los días.

—Y ésta es para ti, Raine. —Le tendió la preciosa y carísima rosa roja de importación.

—A mí una sola flor... como siempre... —La cogió algo decepcionada; después de ver que a Ele le había regalado un ramo en lugar de una única margarita, había esperado que a ella por lo menos le trajese una docenita de rosas.

—Pero las flores no son lo único que he traído, hay algo más para mi princesita.

—¡¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es? —preguntó ilusionada la niña.

—¿Y a mí no me has traído nada más? —espetó Raine.

—En realidad he traído un regalo para cada una... primero el de Eleone, por haber sido una niña tan buena.

El joven se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo equivocado.

—¡Hala, un anillo de verdad para mí! —exclamó Ele y se hizo con el tesoro antes de que Laguna pudiese rectificar su error.

—¡Espera, Ele, mira éste!

Laguna sacó el de plástico y lo mostró con la esperanza de que le gustase más que el otro y lo cambiase.

—¡Eso no será para mí, ¿verdad? —temió Raine.

—Uno de pláztico para Raine... jejeje... —se regocijó la pequeña mientras se ponía el de oro y diamantes.

_«¡Jajajajajaja!»_, reía malévolamente, a causa del equívoco, la otra mente de Laguna.

_«Menuda, equivocación, y eso que no es miope —pensaba la otra mente de Kiros—. A ver cómo sales de esta, macho. Lástima que no esté aquí Selphie para verte hacer el ridículo.»_

La joya le venía tan grande a Eleone que el peso de la piedra y la gravedad hicieron que, al levantar la manita para mostrarlo, el anillo se diese la vuelta de forma que el gran pedrusco quedó colgando hacia abajo.

—Te viene grande —se acogió Laguna—, quizás este te quede mejor... —ofreció el de plástico, esperanzado.

—Te queda fatal... —rezongó Raine.

—Nada, nada, no te preocupes, tío Laguna amor mío, que ezto lo arreglo yo enseguida... —La niña cogió celo y con él se fijó el anillo en la manita—. ¿Ves?... perfecto, jeje... —se alegró y lo mostró pletórica—. ¿Vezz, Raine?, no sólo soy la princesita del tío Laguna y tú, no, sino que me regala un bonito anillo de verdad y a ti uno feo de plástico. ¡Mira, mira cómo brilla la piedra ezta tan gorda y la ridícula y pequeña rosa tuya, no! ¿A que el mío es más bonito, verdad, tío Laguna?

Incapaz de sacar a la pequeña de su error y darle un disgusto monumental, el joven de cabellos negros dijo:

—¡Claro, el tuyo es requetebonito! —Parece ser que prefería que el disgusto se lo llevase Raine.

_«Me gustará ver cómo sales de esta, jeje»_, se animó Squall.

_«Se nota a leguas que este tío no es rival para mí. No tiene mi don de féminas ni mi _savoir faire_.»_, se alegraba, por su parte, Irvine.

—Laralalá, zoy tan feliz... —canturreaba la pequeña mientras bailaba y daba vueltas, mostrando el anillazo pegado con celo a la mano, para que todos pudiesen admiradlo bien.

Laguna aprovechó para darle un codazo a Kiros que tuvo la virtud de sacarlo del estado estupefacción en el que lo había colocado el tremendo equívoco que su amigo había sido incapaz de aclarar.

—¿Eh...? —musitó.

—Kiros, ¿no me decías antes que querías bajar al bar con Eleone para... para...?

—¡Es verdad! Ele, guapa... ¡Te invito a una partidita a la Oca para celebrar el regalo tan bonito que te ha hecho Laguna!

—¡La Oca, mi juego favorito! ¡Vamos, vamos!

La niña corrió escalera abajo, Kiros la siguió y dejaron a solas a la pareja.

_«Llegó el momento de la verdad. El momento en el que este tío seguro que hace una vez más el más espantoso ridículo y saldrá trasquilado; algo de lo que no puedo alegrarme, a mi pesar, pues lo sentiré en su propio cuerpo como si fuese el mío»_

—Raine... —musitó Laguna, desentendiéndose del duende y tendiéndole a la muchacha el anillo de plástico—. No es así como lo había planeado todo... En realidad el tuyo iba a ser el que ha cogido Ele; pero me equivoqué de bolsillo y como ella está tan ilusionada, me ha sabido mal sacarla de su error... Toma... esto es lo que hay...

Raine cogió el anillo y se lo puso en la punta del meñique al tiempo que decía:

—¿Qué quieres que haga con este ridículo anillo, que ni tan siquiera me cabe?

—Puedes colgártelo con una cadenita al cuello...

Raine iba a arrancarse del dedo con violencia el anillito, tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo con rabia cuando las palabras del joven la detuvieron.

—... porque es nuestro anillo de compromiso...

—¿Qué... qué... qué has dicho?...

—Que si quieres casarte conmigo...

—¡Laguna, por fin! —La chica lo asaltó: se colgó del cuello de Laguna, se incrustó contra el cuerpo y le respondió primero con un apasionado morreo.

_«¡No, otra vez, no! ¡Socorro!»_

—¡Sí, sí, sí, sí quiero!

—Pero primero tengo que conseguir un empleo de periodista que tengo casi seguro. ¡La señora Florencia va a hablar con un amigo suyo que es dueño de una revista muy famosa! En tres o cuatro meses habré ganado el dinero suficiente como para poder pagar los gastos de la boda y nos casaremos.

—No hace falta esperar tanto, yo pagaré —Tenía prisa por cumplir su mayor deseo.

—Eso no es negociable. Quiero tener un empleo para poder ayudar en los gastos de la casa a mi futura esposa y mi hijita adoptada. Ya he abusado demasiado de vosotras...

—¡Mi futura esposa, qué bien suena! ¡Como quieras! —accedió. Estaba tan contenta que no le importaba atrasar la boda unos meses, después de todo, aunque aún no estuviesen casados, podía usarlo como si lo estuviesen—. ¡Ahora vamos a celebrarlo a lo grande!

_«¡Nooooooooooooo!»_

Raine cogió a Laguna de la mano y lo arrastró escalera abajo rumbo al dormitorio que ocupaba Laguna donde pensaba dejarlo más exprimido que a un limón.

_¡Tras, tras, tras!_, resonaron los pasos al bajar la escalera corriendo.

—¡Laguna y yo nos vamos a su dormitorio a celebrar nuestro compromiso! —les gritó a Kiros y Ele, que estaban inmersos en una apasionante partida de _Oca_.

_¡Cataplum!_, el portazo al salir la pareja casi los deja sordos.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—¡Ven pacá, cordero, que voy a arrancarte la ropa a mordiscos!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, Raine, qué cosas tienes! —reía Laguna, mientras, por costumbre, corría por el dormitorio y Raine lo perseguía.

_«¡No, no, no!»_

—¡Te atrapé, ahora no te escaparás! —La muchacha lo lanzó a la cama y se tiró sobre él.

_«¡No, no, no!»_

No exactamente como había dicho, pues usaba las manos para desnudarlo mientras lo asfixiaba a besos, Raine se deshizo de la chaquetilla y la camisa de Laguna. Después se quitó el suéter y se quedó con un bonito sujetador rosa.

—¡Voy a hacerte mío una y mil veces! —afirmó y empezó a despasarle los botones del pantalón.

_«¡No, no no! ¡No voy a poder soportarlo! ¡No quiero dejar de ser virgen, otra vez, en el cuerpo de otro!... Noooo... Oh, muero...»_, el sistema de autodefensa interior de Squall, por la salud mental del joven, prefirió hacerle caer en un profundo trance cercano a la muerte.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

_¡Catacrán, cris, cras, baang, ratatatata!_, unos fuertes sonidos sacaron a Squall del trance.

_«¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué pasa?»_

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió Laguna, el cual estaba encamado con Raine.

—Nada —contestó la muchacha—, lo de siempre. Ele intentando llamar la atención para molestarnos.

—¡Socorro, tío Laguna, que me secuestran!

_¡Catacrán, cris, cras, baang, ratatatata!_

—No le hagas caso, sabes que siempre se inventa algo para que salgamos del cuarto y le hagamos caso.

—Pues imita muy bien el sonido de los disparos y de las ametralladoras...

—¡Socorro, auxilio, tío Laguna, que se me llevan!

_¡Catacrán, cris, cras, crum, baang, ratatatata!_

—¡No os llevaréis a la niña, tendréis que pasar sobre mi cadáver! —oyeron a Kiros.

—¡Zocorro, esta vez es de verdad!

—¿Y si esta vez...? —temió Laguna, auque la niña siempre usaba el mismo truco; pero esta vez había que decir que los efectos sonoros y Kiros hacían que la representación resultase muy auténtica—. Hasta Kiros parece...

—¡Ni caso, lo habrá convencido para que la ayude con alguna de sus gracias de niña consentida y mimada! ¡Nosotros a lo nuestro, que ya se cansarán!

—No sé...

_«¡¿Pero a qué esperas a salir de la cama y comprobarlo personalmente?... Un momento, ¡estás desnudo! ¡Ni se te ocurra salir de la cama!»_

_¡Catacrán, cris, cras, baang, ratatatata!_, se oyó; y después el más absoluto silencio.

—¿Ves? —dijo Raine—, ya se han cansado de hacer el tonto. Pues nada, sigamos con lo nuestro. ¿Por dónde íbamos?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Yo iba a XXX y tú entonces XXX! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

_«¡No, no quiero ver eso!... ¡No, Dios mío!... Oh, muero otra vez...»_, el mecanismo de autodefensa de Squall entró de nuevo en funcionamiento.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

—¡Kiros está K.O.! ¡Ele! —exclamó Laguna cuando, tras haber rematado la faena con nota, él y Raine bajaron a la primera planta de la vivienda que había sido de los padres de Ele hasta que murieron para salvar a su hijita de ser secuestrada. Las paredes de la vivienda tenían muchos más impactos de bala que antes; algunos incluso echaban humo, y que esto fuese imposible no los detenía—. ¡No veo a Ele! ¡Mi Ele, ¿dónde está? —cogió a su amigo por la solapa y empezó a zarandearlo, exigiéndole una respuesta.

_«Que lo despertases ayudaría»_, le hizo ver Squall, que se había despertado tras el primer berrido de Laguna.

—¡Tienes razón! —Laguna le echó una cola de fénix a su amigo.

—Cof, cof, cof... Laguna, ¿por qué no viniste a ayudarnos?...

—¡Creía que era mentira! ¡Una estratagema de Ele para impedir que Raine y yo hiciésemos el amor salvajemente, una vez más! ¡Es que muchas veces se inventa cosas para interrumpirnos y su historia favorita es que la secuestran!

—Pues esta vez era cierto...

—¡Oh, no!

—Han sido los de Esthar, llevaban el mismo ridículo uniforme que cuando nos los cruzamos en Centra.

_«Es verdad, iban muy horteras.»_

—¡Mi Ele!

—¡Nooo, Ele, mi pequeña y adorable Ele!... ¡No, buaaaaaaaa! —empezó a llorar estrepitosamente Raine.

—¡Mi Ele, buaaaaaaaa! —se le sumó Laguna.

_«¡Deja de lloriquear y compórtate como un SeeD, que no eres! ¡Quiero decir que hagas algo útil por esa adorable pequeña!»_

—¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡No es el tiempo de las lagrimas, sino de la acción!

_«¡Eso!»_

_«¡Eso!»_

—¡Eso! —aprobaron, Squall, Irvine y Kiros.

—Lo siento, Raine, tendremos que aplazar la boda hasta que rescate a Eleone.

—¿Y no podríamos casarnos antes?...

—No da tiempo, tengo que partir ahora mismo y no hay ningún cura de urgencias en Winhill que pueda casarnos _in extremis._

—Si no hay más remedio...

—Kiros, esto es lo que haremos: En primer lugar iremos a por Ward, vamos a necesitarlo más que nunca. Después pasaremos por Timber, que nos pilla de paso hacia Esthar, y conseguiré el empleo. Vamos a necesitar dinero para financiarnos el viaje de rescate, y puedo conseguirlo mandando artículos de los sitios por los que pasemos. Y de Timber, ¡hacia Esthar, a recatar a Ele! ¡Lo haremos, podemos conseguirlo! ¡Los tres juntos seremos imparables!

_«¡Bien, bravo!»_

—¡Bien, bravo! —exclamaban Irvine y Kiros, contagiados de la euforia de Laguna.

—¡A Dios pongo por testigo de que no descansaré, no comeré, no dormiré, no respiraré, hasta que encuentre a Ele y la traiga de vuelta a casa!

_«Pues como a este tío se le ocurra dejar de respirar desde ya, vamos apañados...»_

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que no ha estado a la altura de mis expectativas. No obstante, el tiempo alejada del fic ha hecho que en cierta forma se resienta. Espero y deseo en el próximo estar más en forma.

Ahora, un cambio respecto al primer disco: tras mucho meditarlo, a partir de este segundo libro contestaré a las reviews por privado por varias razones:

1) Y más importante: así las iré contestando según las reciba. Vosotros no esperaréis tanto y yo, en cuanto termine el capítulo podré colgarlo enseguida, en lugar de ponerme entonces a responder reviews atrasadas; lo que retrasa en varios días la subida del capítulo.

2) El número de letras del fic será real, y no tan inflado como ha resultado en el primer Disco; lo que hará que se asusten menos los lectores que se acerquen a leerlo.

No obstante, las reviews que reciba de personas que no tengan cuenta, las seguiré contestando al final del capítulo.

.

**¡El apartado de publicidad!:** ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de FF7 que Ayumi ha escrito! ¡Está genial, superdivertido y completo! ¡No os arrepentiréis! ¡Id, leed dos o tres capítulos y, si no os convence, venid y echadme el puro! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi profile en mis historias favoritas.

.

Bueno, antes de despedirme repito que deseo de todo corazón no haberos defraudado con este primer capítulo del disco 2, y haberos arrancado aunque sea algunas sonrisas. Prometo esforzarme mucho en el próximo.

Y ahora... ¡a mandar muchos reviews y no seáis demasiado crueles conmigo!

.

Respuesta a los lectores sin cuenta:

**Lily:** Hola, (^^)

Por fin te respondo después de tanto tiempo; pero al no tener cuenta, pues ya sabes, me ha resultado imposible hacerlo antes.

Ya has visto en este capítulo que el pobre Squall sigue con su mala suerte: encima de todo lo que le pasó en el disco 1, ahora va y se despierta dentro del cuerpo de Laguna... ¡y teniendo que volver a dejar de ser virgen en el cuerpo de otro!... Menos mal que su mecanismo de defensa acude en su favor y lo deja K.O. Si no, imagina, vivir el momento en el que tus padr... Mejor no digo nada; no quiero adelantarme a los acontecimientos ni desvelar uno de los secretos de la historia xD

¿Qué te han parecido Raine y Ele? ¿Las has encontrado muy diferentes a cómo los de Square pretendieron hacer creer que eran?... Y lo más importante: ¿conseguiste terminar el juego?

Rinoa también es uno de mis personajes favoritos (mi favorito es el pobre, abandonado, solitario, desgraciado e introvertido Squall) y me alegra que te guste cómo la trato.

Dile a tus amigas, si es que aún me leen, que se animen y me dejen algún mensajito que alegra mucho y anima a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, me despido deseando que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. ya me dirás (^^)

PD: Siento que ni Laguna ni Kiros hayan usado un resucitador de Guardianes con Shiva e Ifrit; pero es que: ni tenían, ni saben lo que es un GF y, más importante, no había señales de Ifrit ni Shiva. En esta ocasión, Laguna no tenía enlazado ningún G.F ¿Qué significará eso?... Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo... ¿o no?


	2. Fuga de Tracatraz I

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**Comentario:** De nuevo os dejo un capítulo doble. Estaba concebido para ser uno; pero, como me ha quedado muy largo, lo divido parar facilitaros un punto en el que descansar si se os está haciendo larga la lectura o tenéis poco tiempo.

.

.

**Capítulo 2: Fuga de Tracatraz. Parte I**

.

.

En lo más recóndito, en lo más profundo, en una húmeda celda de la prisión de Tracatraz, el grupo comandado por Quistis, es decir, Quistis, Selphie y Zell lamentaban su situación y el triste destino que los aguardaba tras el fallido atentado contra la bruja Edea.

—Ay, mísero de mí... —declamaba con voz desgarradora Zell, quien hacía apenas unos minutos había despertado de un sueño profundo que lo había trasportado a aquel lugar misterioso, el interior de Ward, en el que de vez en cuando caía.

—¡Vamos a morir todos! —chillaba Quistis.

—No es por ser pesimista —decía a su vez Selphie—, pero creo que ni toda la suerte del mundo va a sacarnos de esta situación.

—Ay, mísero de mí...

—¡Vamos a morir todos!

—¡Pero, aunque la suerte nos haya abandonado, no es el momento de lamentos! ¡Recapitulemos!

—¿El qué? ¿El que estamos aquí en esta húmeda y fría mazmorra esperando el momento en que nos ejecuten? —replicó con ironía Quistis—. ¡Te recuerdo que nos detuvieron cuando intentamos masacrar a la bruja para salvar a Squall!

—Squall... —musitó Zell—, amigo mío… ¿adónde te habrán llevado? ¿Estarás aún vivo?...

—¡Pues claro que está aún vivo! —replicaron al unísono Selphie y Quistis.

—Squall no iba a morir sólo porque un pedrusquito de medio metro de diámetro le atravesase el pecho —argumentó Quistis.

—Además, es el prota y el prota no puede morir al final del disco 1 —añadió Selphie.

—No estaría yo tan seguro... —murmuró Zell, recordando otra historia, su predecesora, en la que la protagonista había muerto al final del disco 1...

—¿Adónde lo habrán llevado? —se preguntó Selphie en voz alta.

—No lo sé —respondió Quistis—, pero el traidor de Seifer, que a saber qué artimañas usó para que la bruja, no sólo no lo ejecutara, sino que lo nombrara su Caballero, se encargó personalmente de su traslado.

—Es verdad...

—Seifer... —masculló Zell—, ese perro traidor... que ha dejado de ser uno de los nuestros. Nosotros lo creíamos felizmente muerto con honor y resulta que es un sucio esquirol que, no sólo ha salvado su vida a saber con qué artimañas, quizás a cambio de favores sexuales, sino que además se ha hecho _Caballero de la Bruja_, como rezaba aquel cartel tan grande que había sobre él.

—Nunca lo perdonaré —afirmó Quistis—, aunque en el pasado fuésemos amigos del alma...

—Tenía razón Squall con todo lo que decía de Seifer —opinó Selphie.

—Se me ponen los pelos de punta —afirmó Zell— sólo de pensar que ese traidor con sus sucias manos trasportaba el cuerpo de nuestro heroico líder.

—Es verdad...

Los tres recordaron el momento en el que ellos, ya amarrados, vieron, sorprendidos, cómo Seifer trasladaba a Squall personalmente en brazos. La escena hubiese resultado muy romántica, recordando a la mítica de _Lo que el viento se llevó_ si no hubiese sido porque Seifer era rubio y sin bigote y Squall no se llamaba Escarlata, además de no vestir un salto de cama y de tener un pedrusco enorme clavado en el pecho.

—¿Y qué pasaría con Rinoa e Irvine? —se preguntó Selphie contemplando las gafas del chico que había recogido del suelo antes de que los detuviesen—. Él no iría a ningún sitio sin sus gafas... ¿o sí?

—No sé —replicó Quistis—, a mí me pareció verlos por el rabillo del ojo cuando por fin logramos abrir la puerta del Arco del Triunfo y acudir a ayudar a Squall. Pero enseguida los ojos se me fueron a Squall, allí, herido y desvalido, y se montó el follón. Después ya no los vi. Quizás fue una alucinación.

—A mí también me pareció verlos —dijo Selphie—, pero me pasó como a ti: el cuerpo de Squall captó toda mi atención. Después la bruja nos dio la del pulpo y la única prueba de que Irvine realmente estuvo allí son sus gafas que me encontré en el suelo...

—Yo también los vi... —se sumó Zell—, durante un segundo... Luego sólo vi a Squall y a los rayos y fuegos de Edea... Quizás estuvieron allí; pero la bruja, en su gran maldad, los desintegró sin dejar de ellos más que las gafas de Irvine...

—¡No digas eso! —saltó Selphie—. ¡Rinoa e Irvine estarán vivitos y coleando, seguro!

—¡Zell, ¿cómo puedes ser tan pesimista? —recriminó la ex instructora.

—Por algo me llamaban _el gafe de los bocatas_...

—¡Mira tu parámetro suerte y verás como no eres tan gafe! —ordenó Quistis.

—A ver... Menos setenta... Ay, mísero de mí...

—¡¿Por qué has mirado tu parámetro suerte? —recriminó Quistis—. ¡¿Es que quieres deprimirte aún más?

—Chicos, no es momento de deprimirse ni de perder los nervios —llamó al orden Selphie—. Sobre todo porque la situación no puede ser peor. No sólo estamos encerrados aquí, en esta celda fría y húmeda, a pesar de que sus paredes son de metal, esperando nuestro destino, que no se presenta muy esperanzador después de haber intentado asesinar a la bruja, que se ha convertido en la mandamás del país después de que ella asesinara al presidente Deling, sino que nos han quitado las armas. Estamos total y absolutamente indefensos —les hizo ver.

—¡Pues menuda forma de animar tienes!

— Ay, mísero de mí...

—¡¿No lo veis? —les dijo Selphie—. Si la situación no puede ir a peor, ¡inevitablemente irá a mejor!

—Explicado así...

—Ahora que lo dices...

—¡Hablemos de otra cosa! —resolvió la optimista chica de cabellos castaños a fin de levantar la moral del grupo—. Zell, cuando abriste los ojos nombraste a Ward. ¿Has estado allí otra vez? ¿Has visto a Laguna? ¿Estaba tan guapo como siempre? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

—Estuve en Ward; pero estaba solo. Ni Laguna ni Kiros estaban con él. Ward estaba triste y los echaba de menos. Él y Kiros se separaron. Kiros se quedó en Deling; pero de Laguna no sé nada porque Ward se prohibía pensar en él para no caer en una profunda depresión.

—¿Y qué hacía Ward solo? —quiso saber Selphie.

—Ya no era soldado; ahora era un miembro más de una cuadrilla de limpieza. Se encargaban de una prisión. Iba todo el rato con el cubo y el mocho en la mano.

—Pues menudo rollo —opinó Quistis—. Con lo buen chico que me pareció cuando estuve dentro de él. Menos mal que no se mató cuando Laguna lo lanzó por el acantilado.

—Estaba hecho polvo... Como estará Squall ahora, quizás... Ay, mísero de mí...

—Squall... —musitaron las muchachas, negándose a creer que estuviese muerto.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

Squall despertó con el movimiento que hacía al ser izada, desde lo más profundo, la pequeña y rectangular celda, semejante a un supositorio metálico y hueco por dentro. Estaba tumbado en un catre que casi ocupaba todo el espacio de su frío y húmedo, a pesar de ser metálico, confinamiento. El joven se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y sus ojos pudieron comprobar que de la estalactita helada que había atravesado su cuerpo no quedaba rastro.

_«Quizás se ha descongelado»,_ se dijo. Pero el hecho que más le sorprendió fue que no le había dejado ni cicatriz; ser un personaje de videojuego tenía sus ventajas.

Alegrándose estaba de ese detalle cuando se abrió la puerta del supositorio gigante y apareció ante él su peor pesadilla.

—Seifer... —masculló.

—¡Jua, jua, jua! —rió el rubio, quedándose a medio metro de nuestro héroe.

Squall saltó en un intento vano de estrangular a aquel impresentable, que había dedicado la vida a intentar amargar la suya; pero las cadenas que lo mantenían amarrado al catre hicieron que quedase a un escaso centímetro de conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Qué pardillo! ¡¿Creías que me iba a poner al alcance de tus manos y arriesgarme a peder toda la diversión que me espera? ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Ahora estás a mi merced! ¡Y haré contigo lo que me dé la gana! ¡Aunque primero tenga que meterte un chute de tranquilizante de wendigo para poder manipularte a mi gusto sin que puedas resistirte!

¡Cloc, clic, cloc!... Desalentado por su vano intento de liberarse de las cadenas y hacerle una cara nueva al rubio, Squall masculló:

—Miserable...

—¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Voy a hacerte cosas que jamás vas a olvidar! ¿Quién sabe?... A lo mejor te gusta y me pides que lo repita, jeje... —añadió el rubio con extraña mirada que tuvo la facultad de ponerle a Squall todos los pelos como escarpias.

—Ríe ahora que puedes... —masculló—. Pero algún día el que reiré seré yo.

—Lo que tú digas, pero ahora estás totalmente a mi merced, te tengo en mis manos, mi sueño está cerca de cumplirse, vas a enterarte de lo que es un hombre de verdad, voy a disfrutar como un loco, te voy a...

La feliz enumeración de Seifer se vio interrumpida por un soldado que entró en la celda.

—¡¿Cómo osas interrumpirme cuando estoy disfrutando tanto?

—Perdón, señor _Caballero de la Bruja _—se disculpó el soldado—; pero es que tengo órdenes de Su Malignidad, la bruja Edea... Dice que se presente inmediatamente ante ella si aprecia en algo su vida... La de usted, claro...

—Glups... Entonces será mejor que vaya cuanto antes... —reflexionó en voz alta, sintiendo que sus dos redondos tesoros se le habían puesto de corbata.

—Sí, corre y ve al encuentro de tu dueña, perrito faldero —despreció Squall.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Soy el _Caballero de la Bruja_! Que no se te olvide.

—Traidor...

—¡Me voy, pero volveré!

—¡Eso, vete y no vuelvas! ¡Tírate a un río!

Sin prestar atención a los deseos de su amado, Seifer corrió a los aposentos que habían habilitado en Tracatraz para Edea: una sala llena de velos transparentes, que ondeaban a un viento inexistente, y un cómodo y mullido trono. También había una mesa con viandas.

La bruja lo esperaba de pie, tamborileando con las largas uñas sobre la tabla de la mesa, en un gesto que indicaba su irritación.

—Por fin te muestras ante mi presencia, niño torpe e inútil...

—He venido en cuanto me han avisado...

—Crees que desviar el tema va a disminuir mi rabia...

»Qué equivocado estás...

»Tus errores se amontonan formando un obelisco que quiere atravesar el cielo...

»Mi magnanimidad me llevó a darte el nombre completo y la localización del objetivo...

—¡Y la encontré! —Se referían a Rinoa.

—¡No me interrumpas! —Edea se agitó, presa de la rabia, como si fuese una coctelera—. ¡Cuando te di bonos del tren a Timber para que pudieses ir a verla, porque eras más pobre que una rata, me aseguraste que la enamorarías, que evitarías que ella y Squall se conociesen, que la quitarías del medio! ¡Y ella estaba allí, junto a él, intentando matarme los dos juntitos! ¡Eres un inútil fracasado! —Edea empezaba a coger un color rojizo, rodeada por la energía del fuego y la rabia.

—¡Hice todo lo posible para que no se conocieran, lo juro!

—¡No pretendas tomarme el pelo!

Una bola de fuego surgió de la punta del dedo meñique de la bruja e impactó de pleno sobre Seifer, prendiéndolo. A continuación, acompañando a un movimiento giratorio del meñique, un metro por encima de la cabeza del rubio se formó un gran bloque de hielo, que cayó con todo su peso sobre él, haciéndole un chichón monumental, para acto seguido trasformarse en agua y apagar todas las llamas.

—Qué a gusto me he quedado... —murmuró Edea, recolocándose el gorro y adoptando la pose impasible que la caracterizaba—. Odio cuando sale el vocabulario soez y vulgar de esta bellísima bruja en la que me he colado... Quiero decir:

»La belleza de mi envoltura temporal es grandiosa...

»Casi digna de mí, la bruja más hermosa y grande que ha habido y habrá...

»Pero la vulgar forma en la que se expresa no está a la altura...

»Si el océano de maligna calma que es mi espíritu se altera...

»La mente no controla las cuerdas vocales de mi recipiente...

Y se quedó tan pancha.

—Ay, ay, ay...

—Niño llorón e inútil... —Lo necesitaba de una pieza por si quería desahogarse de nuevo. De modo que Edea le estrelló en la cabeza un elixir metido en una botella de cristal reforzado; no le apetecía rebajarse en malgastar su gran poder con una vulgar magia cura. Ella era divina y sólo usaba magia negra y de apoyo; aunque, por supuesto, era capaz de usar cualquier magia.

Seifer la conocía lo suficiente como para no interpretar el gesto como un acto de bondad, por lo que se preparó para lo peor. Entonces, a la mente del rubio vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que se encontró con Edea, o eso creía él, y se preguntó si habría hecho bien aceptando ese trato...

.

«Apenas hacía un par de semanas que había suspendido el examen de SeeD, el mismo en el que Quistis se había graduado con honores, cuando Seifer, con quince años y de muy mal humor, se paseaba por el bosque cercano a Balamb. Iba de muy mala leche, descargando su rabia contra cualquier pobre monstruo que osaba atacarlo. No había superado todavía la terrible frustración que le había causado su fracaso en el examen. Todas sus ilusiones de impresionar a Squall, logrando ser SeeD a la primera, se habían ido por la taza del váter. En lugar de admiración, lo que había recibido eran las carcajadas de su amado. Sus risas y sus burlas las tenía clavadas en la mente y no paraban de repetirse como un eco.

Un mosquito gigante, que pasaba por allí, se vio atacado con una magia rayo que Seifer había extraído hacía muy poco, malgastándola en lugar de reservarla para subir los parámetros; pero la rabia y la frustración le impedían al rubio pensar con cordura.

Entonces, de repente, apareciendo como de la nada se le presentó una bellísima mujer, la cual, sin mediar palabra le hizo una demostración de su poder: con un simple movimiento del meñique lo alzó en el aire y le hizo dar vueltas, formando con la estela que iba dejando su cuerpo la siguiente frase: "Viva Artemisa, la bruja más grande que ha habido y habrá". Después lo depositó en el suelo, de una pieza.

Tras la pequeña demostración de su infinito poder la mujer se presentó con una voz sugerente y profunda:

—Me llaman la bruja Edea; pero puedes llamarme Su Malignidad...

»Voy a hacerte una proposición que no vas a poder rechazar...

El joven prefirió que ella hablase sin interrumpirla, por el bien de su salud, la de él, claro. Después, si tenía que huir, ya pensaría en un plan de emergencia porque no pensaba morir allí sin volver a ver a Squall y, sobre todo, sin cumplir su sueño más profundo: conseguir el amor y el cuerpo de su amado.

La bruja empezó a hablar en un tono místico y enrevesado lenguaje, el cual no tuvo Seifer el menor problema para entender; quizás debido al entrenamiento en comprender lenguajes encriptados tras sus años de amistad con Viento.

Edea le habló del futuro, de un futuro en el que Squall conocería a una chica morena que se convertiría en un obstáculo para ambos. Y le dijo que tenían intereses en común: a ella le interesaba Rinoa y que Squall no se metiese por el medio. A él le interesaba Squall y que no se le metiese Rinoa por el medio. Ella estaba muy ocupada para dedicarse a minucias por lo que necesitaba un _Caballero de la Bruja_ que hiciese todo el trabajo sucio. Y Seifer era el candidato ideal. Intentaría por todos los medios que la pareja jamás se encontrase y, en caso de que lo hiciese, minimizar los riesgos. A cambio de la colaboración, Seifer obtendría a Squall como premio.

—Realmente es una oferta que no puedo rechazar...

Tras estas palabras del rubio firmaron una alianza secreta: la bruja hizo aparecer de la nada un contrato y lo firmaron con sangre, la de Seifer.

El papel del recién estrenado _Caballero de la Bruja_ era muy simple: impedir que en un futuro Squall y Rinoa se conociesen. Para ello viajó con los bonos que le regaló Edea hasta la escuela de pijas de Timber y se ligó a Rinoa para que ella no se interesase por Squall, aunque lo viese. Después difundió lo de su novia por el Jardín con la secreta esperanza de despertar los celos y el interés de Squall: lo colgó en los ordenadores, en las páginas personales de los alumnos, en las de los contactos, en la página web del _Comité de Disciplina del Jardín de Balamb_, del que él era el jefe... Incluso empapeló las paredes del Jardín con carteles que lo explicaban.

Tras ejecutar con éxito la primera parte del plan, enamorar a Rinoa, puso en marcha la segunda para evitar que Squall conociese a la chica, algo que ocurriría si este aprobaba el examen de SeeD y lo mandaban de mercenario a "esa misión". Seifer ideó un plan sofisticado: ya que era un año mayor que Squall, suspendería voluntariamente las 15 convocatorias previas a la primera que iría con su amado y, en esa, se las ingeniaría para conseguir que Squall suspendiese también.

Pero esta parte fracasó... Squall se hizo SeeD, fue a Timber y conoció a Rinoa, y, encima, le había parecido que quería algo con ella y que ella le ponía ojitos. Todo había fracasado y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de aquel trato infernal firmado con su propia sangre... Era como cuando le vendes tu alma al diablo: no hay marcha atrás.»

.

Aun así, la fuerte voluntad de Seifer le impedía renunciar a sus deseos, algo que pasaría si Edea terminaba con él, y argumentó, contándole con pelos y señales a la bruja, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir para conquistar a Rinoa y suspender tantos exámenes con lo que esto suponía para su imagen de chico _cool_ y extra fuerte.

—Como verá, Su Malignidad, he hecho todo lo imposible para que no se juntasen, y también para impedir que Squall se graduase... Pero todo ha sido inútil... La fuerza del destino... —improvisó.

—No empleaste a fondo tus escasos medios...

»Confiaste en tu trabajo, incluso...

»Pobre niño torpe e inútil e ignorante...

»Creer que el amor de una mujer se alimenta de ausencias...

»Sólo sobrevive en esa condición si es más infinito que el espacio, más eterno que el tiempo...

—¡Vale, es verdad que me confié! Y que cuando ella me dijo que sí deje de ir a verla y ni tan siquiera le escribí una carta o contesté a sus mensajes... ¡Pero sigue siendo mi novia porque no hemos roto el compromiso!

—Un compromiso hecho de palabras vacías...

»El amor vence esas vanas barreras...

»Tu trabajo fue indigno de mi Caballero...

»Me pregunto si debería sustituirte...

—¡Pero no está todo perdido! ¡Ahora tenemos a Squall! —argumentó Seifer; si la bruja lo sustituía, jamás tendría el amor del joven SeeD—. ¡Y de verdad que me esforcé mucho en que no aprobase el examen de SeeD!

—Esconder el cuerpo tras un recipiente de residuos tóxicos...

»Eso no es esfuerzo... sólo estupidez...

—¡¿Y las quince veces que suspendí? ¡De verdad que me he empleado a fondo!

—Pero algo de lo que dices es cierto...

»Tenemos a mi enemigo, ese guapo joven de cabellos castaños y mirada soñadora...

»Alabo tu gusto...

»Tu amado es hermoso...

»Como hermoso es ese bello joven vestido de exótica forma que intentó matarme también...

»Pero perdonaré su vida... Después de todo él me libró del ridículo al romper aquel hechizo que los hacía invisibles...

»Y lo usaré como objeto de placer cuando lo encuentre...

—No sé lo que pasó con ese cowboy y Rinoa. Se esfumaron en el aire cuando aparecieron el gallina, la señorita Trapo y esa chica nueva que va demasiado con Squall... —reflexionó Seifer.

—Pero tenemos a mi enemigo...

»Lo interrogarás y averiguarás qué son los SeeDs...

—Eso lo sé yo: un grupo de mercenarios de élite al servicio de los Jardines.

—Pobre niño tonto e inútil...

»Crees que un ser cuya existencia es la más perfecta que existe después de la mía propia, un recipiente ideal...

»Crees que un ser que roza lo divino se ha rebajado a crear un grupo de lucha de élite...

»Qué equivocado estás...

»Los torbellinos del tiempo borraron mi memoria...

»Tú ignorancia es suprema...

»La sabiduría de mi enemigo es grande...

»Debes averiguar lo que esconde...

»El fracaso te conduce a la aniquilación total y al olvido en el flujo del tiempo...

_«Glups»,_ pensó Seifer al entender perfectamente el significado de la forma mística de hablar de la bruja: "¡¿Tú eres tonto, o qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguien tan especial, tan divina, tan perfecta y poderosa iba a perder el tiempo en crear un grupo de mercenarios? ¡Los SeeDs son algo más! Lo que pasa es que si lo sé, no me acuerdo; a veces los flujos temporales crean estos efectos secundarios... —había reflexionado Edea, para sí—. ¡Tú no lo sabes porque no te enteras de nada! ¡Pero Squall debe saber lo que son realmente los SeeDs! ¡Sácale la información como sea! ¡Si no lo haces, te corto las pelotas y te las pongo de sombrero!".

—¡Lo averiguaré, lo averiguaré! —afirmó Seifer, con todos los pelos de punta. Aun así, a pesar del profundo temor que la bruja le causaba, se atrevió a preguntar—: Cuando lo averigüe... ¿podré quedarme con Squall tal y como me prometiste?

—Podrás quedarte con mi enemigo cuando yo acabe con él...

—Vale... —Seifer quiso interpretar las palabras de Edea de una forma no literal: podría quedarse con Squall cuando la bruja ya hubiese sacado de él todo lo que le interesaba, tal y como habían acordado años atrás en el bosque de Balamb.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

En la metálica, húmeda y fría celda de la prisión de Tracatraz, Zell, Selphie y Quistis esperaban el triste destino que les aguardaba.

En eso estaban, sentados en el metálico, húmedo y frío suelo —pues no habían sillas, ni catres, ni mesas, tan sólo una vulgar, fea y vieja alfombra llena de mugre, que habían preferido ignorar—, cuando se abrió la puerta de la celda.

Entró un grueso y gran soldado de Galbadia, con sonrisa malévola, y, mirándolos con desprecio, dijo:

—La hora del rancho. Os traen los deliciosos menús de la prisión: _Lentejas a l'eau d'alcantarill _y _Lentejas guau-guau_. Los dos, para que tengáis donde elegir.

—Suena fatal... —musitó por lo bajo Selphie.

—Sigh... —lamentó su suerte Zell.

—¡Juas, juas, juas! Unos menús muy sencillos de preparar: para las _Lentejas a l'eau d'alcantarill,_ se cogen las lentejas y se echan crudas en medio tazón de agua de alcantarilla —fardó de sus conocimientos de cocina—. Y listas para comer. Hoy estáis de suerte: han estado por lo menos seis horas a remojo. A lo mejor no os rompéis un diente ni nada. ¡Juas, juas, juas! Peeeeero, si os decantáis por las deliciosas _Lentejas guau-guau_, las preferidas por los presos, os diré que su elaboración es mucho más sofisticada: se hierven las lentejas con los huesos roídos y desechados por los perros de los guardas; sólo diez minutos, por lo que quedan duras como rocas, pero por los menos algo del saborcillo les queda. ¡Juas, juas, juas!

—¡Es inhumano dar de comer eso a los presos! —saltó Quistis.

—¡Calla, rubia de bote, si no quieres que te las meta todas por los agujeros de la nariz! —amenazó iracundo el feroz soldado, anteponiendo su ametralladora—. ¡Pasa, bicho! —ordenó al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado y dejaba libre el hueco de la puerta.

Un animalillo, semejante a un leoncito, pero del tamaño de un perro grande, entró erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras, llevando con las delanteras una bandeja con tres tazones repletos de lentejas.El pobre bicho iba temblando, con el miedo reflejado en sus redonditos y adorables ojos. Se veía claramente que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio y no derramar nada.

—¡Anda, es clavadito a Mumba! —exclamaron Quistis y Zell, haciendo que el animalillo diese un brinco, perdiese el equilibrio y, tras unas cuantas piruetas en las que intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo y de la bandeja, cayese al suelo, derramando la comida.

—¡Juas, juas, juas! —reía el carcelero ante el espectáculo—. ¡Filiberto, ven, entra y no te pierdas el _show_!

—¡A la orden, mi capitán! —se apresuró a obedecer un soldado muy delgado, unos cuantos años más joven.

—¡Juas, juas, juas! ¡Mira la que ha montado este ridículo mumba!... ¡Eh, ¿qué es esto? ¡Maldita sea! —La mala suerte había querido que una lenteja se hubiese adherido a la manga del uniforme del despótico carcelero—. ¡Asqueroso mumba! ¡Toma, toma!

El iracundo hombre se lió a patadas con el pobre bicho.

—¡Mi capitán, contrólese!

—¡Deja en paz a ese mumba! —saltó Zell, desviando con el pie una patada del carcelero.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡A mí la guardia! ¡Encañonad todos a esa piltrafa!

De inmediato entraron dos soldados más que encañonaron con sus ametralladoras a los presos.

—¡Si alguno se mueve os dejo que los uséis de dianas! Y tú te vas a enterar por haberte atrevido a rozar mi pierna con tu pie...

Tras estas palabras se lió a puñetazos y patadas con Zell, que, enroscado en el suelo, no podía arriesgarse a responderle por miedo a que hirieran a sus compañeras. De modo que se preparó para aguantar estoicamente los golpes, después de todo, era un SeeD.

—Que hombre tan malvado... —musitó Selphie, consciente de que lo mejor era callar y no enfurecerlo más; pues no tenían nada que hacer, sin armas, contra aquellos hombres armados hasta los dientes.

—¡Deja a Zell en paz, cacho bestia! —saltó Quistis, saliendo de la semipenumbra. Ella no se había parado a pensar en nada.

—¡¿Quieres recibir tú también, rubia de bote?

—¡Soy rubia natural!

—¡Ooooooh! —exclamaron al unísono Filiberto y los otros soldados—. ¡Es la heroína de _La Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos_! ¡Somos de su club de fans!

—¡Capitán Eusebio! —llamó el sargento Filiberto—. ¡Trate con respeto a esta dama!

—¿Cómo? ¿Esta rubia es la legendaria heroína de _La Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos_? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, parece tan poca cosa...

—¡Señor, un poco de respeto!

—Vale, ¡pero que conste que con los otros no me contendré nada! ¡Juas, juas, juas! ¡Salgamos! ¡Pero el mumba se queda detenido con ellos! ¡Lo acusaré de traición y de haberse aliado con el enemigo! ¡Juas, juas, juas!

¡Plam! ¡Clic, cloc, clic, cluc! —oyeron los cerrojos de la puerta.

—Qué hombre tan malvado —suspiró Selphie y se acercó al asustado animalillo—. No tengas miedo, somos tus amigos. ¿Te ha hecho daño ese bestia?

—¡Laguna, Laguna! —respondió el mumba y mostró una pata, en la que pudieron ver un rasguño; los mumbas eran muy duros.

—¡Qué mono, es clavadito, clavadito a Mumba pero en grande, y vivito y coleando! —opinó Quistis—. ¿Cómo te llamas, monada?

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

—¿Se llama Laguna? —se sorprendió Selphie.

El mumba negó con la cabeza y añadió:

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

—Se ve que es el idioma universal de los mumbas —expuso Quistis, retomando su papel de instructora—. En mi vida nunca había visto uno vivo; pero puedo afirmar, sin temor a equivocarme, que su lenguaje está lleno de matices.

—Laguna —estuvo de acuerdo el mumba.

—Estás entre colegas —le dijo Zell—. ¿Selphie, no tendrás una magia cura para mí y para el mumba?

—Lamentablemente, no. También me han quitado todas las magias. Pero os puedo dar una irradiación de suerte. ¡Alé, tú pon la patita y tú, Zell, pon el cuerpo entero!

La chica acercó las manos a unos centímetros de ambos y emuló a una curandera que había visto una vez en un programa de televisión.

—¿Qué?... ¿Notáis cómo os aumenta la suerte?

El mumba y Zell negaron con la cabeza.

—Te recuerdo, querida —empezó Quistis—, que los parámetros son personales e intransferibles, porque, bla, bla, bla...

¡Clic, cloc, clic, cluc! ¡Plam!, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció el capitán Eusebio.

—Se me había olvidado deciros que... —Hizo una pausa dramática—. ¡Vuestro líder está siendo torturado! ¡Juas, juas, juas!

—¡Iiiiiiiiiiiii! —gritaron nuestros héroes, despavoridos.

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

La sala de torturas había sido convenientemente preparada a gusto de Seifer, que se iba a encargar personalmente de interrogar a Squall. El rubio había descartado la tradicional tortura mediante descargas de electricidad y se había decantado por el frío. Para ello: habían puesto la refrigeración a tope; habían llenado la estancia de ventiladores, delante de los que habían colocado pilas de cubitos de hielo; y se habían provisto de barreños llenos de agua a un grado centígrado, la necesitaba líquida. El torturador oficial —condenado en esta ocasión a ser un mero espectador, pero cuya presencia era obligada por ley— estaba situado en la plataforma que había en una de las paredes al lado de los controles de las descargas eléctricas, los cuales habían sido desconectados de la corriente; no era cuestión de que ocurriese un accidente y se cargasen al preso. La furia de Edea podía ser terrible si lo mataban antes de que hubiese confesado. El hombre, grande y de mediana edad, llevaba la cara cubierta con una capucha, como mandaba el protocolo de los torturadores; pero, en lugar del atuendo consistente en unos pantalones de cuero negro abombachados y el pecho al aire, llevaba unos gruesos pantalones acolchados y un plumas. Seifer no había querido abrigarse, no había querido estropear su aspecto _cool_ de siempre; si había que morir casi de frío, se moría y punto; después de todo, él era casi un SeeD. Pero la verdad era que los calores que le había provocado la visión de Squall, amarrado por las muñecas y los tobillos a una cruz en forma de aspa, habían contrarrestado perfectamente el frío de la estancia; incluso podría afirmarse que tenía calor y todo.

El joven SeeD había sido desprovisto de sus vestimentas habituales, tan sólo le habían dejado la ropa interior, y tenía toda la piel de gallina, no se sabía si por el intenso frío o por el repelús que le causaba Seifer.

—Vaya, Squall, mira que irte a matar a la bruja con tus calzoncillos de osito... ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Qué lástima que no te hayas traído también a Mumba! Ahora estaría amarrado junto a ti y seguro que confesabas cuando vieses todo lo que le hacía. ¡Jua, jua, jua!

—Desgraciado... —masculló con desprecio nuestro héroe.

—Bueno, empecemos con la tortura porque como eres un SeeD muy duro, seguro que no dices nada si no te ablando un poco primero...

Seifer se acercó a una mesa sobre la que estaban perfectamente alineados los instrumentos de tortura que había seleccionado: una cubitera, una pistola de agua, un barrilete lleno de agua a un grado centígrado y unas cuantas toallas. El rubio se decantó por la pistola y la llenó de agua. Después se colocó a un metro de distancia de Squall y...

¡Piiiiiiiiish!, empezó a dispararle, mojándole el pecho.

—¡Aaaaarg! —gritó el joven de cabellos castaños al sentir el intenso frío sobre su ya casi helado torso.

—¡¿Te gusta? ¡Pues toma, toma! —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish!—. Aaah, aah, aaah... —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish!—. Aaaah... —jadeaba, no se sabía si por el esfuerzo o la excitación—. Tu musculoso pecho... recubierto de agua que asemeja sudor... Parece como si estuviese brillando, radiante, a causa del esfuerzo de haber hecho el amor rabiosamente con alguien que esté a tu altura... —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish!—... Alguien como... como... —El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de meter la pata y concluyó—: ¡Alguien que no tenga nada que ver con Rinoa!

—¡No la nombres, miserable! ¡¿Qué has hecho con Rinoa? ¡Como hayas osado tocarle un pelo te juro que te mataré!

—¿Tocar yo a Rinoa?... —musitó con asco el rubio—. ¡Ah, quieres decir tocarla de hacerle daño, no de tocarla por gusto! —cayó en la cuenta del temor de su amado y decidió hundir el dedo en la yaga; eso sí, después de mojarle con la pistola la cara; estaba tan sexy tan húmedo y con el pelo mojado...—. ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle daño a Rinoa?... Es mi novia. Como mucho podría hacerle dulces y sensuales cosas... ¡Algo que tú no podrás hacerle jamás!

—Desgraciado... ¡Rinoa quiere romper vuestro compromiso!

—Pero yo, no. —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish!

—Señor _Caballero de la Bruja_ —intervino con respeto el verdugo—. ¿No sería mejor ir haciéndole ya las preguntas?... Su Malignidad se va a enfadar mucho si se nos muere de frío antes de sacarle la información.

—Tienes razón —convino el rubio, mejor empezar ya; pero lo de que se les muriera no entraba en sus planes, lo necesitaba vivito y coleando, nunca mejor dicho, para sus futuros planes—. Bien, Squall, ¿qué son los SeeDs?

—Eso lo sabes tú también, aunque nunca hayas logrado serlo.

—¡Responde a mi pregunta! —exigió y le mojó las piernas y los calzoncillos con la esperanza de que se trasparentasen. Hubiese deseado ponerlo desnudo; pero la presencia obligatoria del verdugo había hecho que se viese obligado a dejarle los calzoncillos—. ¿Qué son los SeeDs?

—Unos mercenarios de élite al servicio de los Jardines.

—¡Respuesta incorrecta! —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish! Siguió mojando los calzoncillos.

—¡Aarg! ¡Los SeeDs son un puñado de tíos y tías superentrenados!

—¡Respuesta incorrecta! —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish!

—¡¿Y qué?

—El que pregunta, soy yo. —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish!

—¡Unos pringados que arriesgan su vida por cuatro gils!

—¡No me vale esa respuesta! —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish!

—¡Una secta religiosa secreta!

—¡Tampoco me vale! —¡Piiiiiiiiish! ¡Piiiiiiiiish!

—¡Y yo qué sé lo que son! ¡Para de una puñetera vez con el agüita que tengo las pelotas del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler! —pidió, haciendo mención al frío intenso que sentía.

—Tienes razón, cambiemos de método, tampoco queremos que te congeles tan rápido... —convino Seifer, la información sobre el estado de los tesoros de Squall lo había asustado un poco.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa de los instrumentos de tortura, dejó la pistola de agua y cogió unas toallas.

—Primero te secaré —Riiiisss, riiiisss, riiisss, empezó a frotarle el pecho—. Aaaah... un poquito mas... —Riiiisss, riiiisss, riiisss—. Ahora las piernas... Aaaah... un poquito más... —Riiiisss, riiiisss, riiisss.

El verdugo contemplaba atónito los métodos del rubio, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido a él aplicarlos; pero parecía que funcionaban por el modo en el que el prisionero se retorcía en un vano intento de huir de los restregones de la toalla. Pero, de todas formas, el rubio no estaba preparado para ser verdugo: se cansaba enseguida, había deducido el hombre por los jadeos.

—Ahora también un poquito por aquí... —Riiiisss, riiiisss, riiisss.

—¡Deja de meterme mano! ¡Cualquiera diría que eres homosexual!

—¡¿Homosexual, yo? —exclamó asustado, dejando de frotar al instante—. ¡¿Yo, que he hecho de todo con Rinoa?

—¡Mentira!

—¡De todo y más!

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡He visto el _flashback_ de vuestros encuentros!

—¡Vale, no lo hice personalmente con ella; pero lo hice mental y manualmente, muchas y repetidas veces, en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación! —Eso era una verdad a medias, pues el objeto de sus fantasías sexuales no había sido precisamente la morena.

—¡Pervertido, voy a matarte! ¡Deja de hablar de Rinoa!

—¡Lo haré si dejas de insinuar que soy gay!

—¡Imbécil, era una forma de hablar!

—Ah, vale... —suspiró aliviado.

—Señor _Caballero de la Bruja_ —intervino el verdugo—. ¿No sería mejor continuar con la tortura y las preguntas?... Su Malignidad se va a enfadar mucho si no conseguimos que confiese...

—Tienes razón... Bueno, ya está bien sequito para lo que viene ahora... ¿Tienes frío?

—¡Mucho, imbécil!

—¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Es verdad! Toda la piel de tu divin... quiero decir, de tu escuálido cuerpo, está, está, tan, tan... —balbuceó, incapaz casi de contener lo radiantemente hermoso que lo veía—. ¡Tan horrible! —concluyó con una gran mentira—. ¡Pareces una gallina desplumada!

—¡¿Y qué? —bramó Squall.

Seifer se alejó tambaleante hacia la mesa de los instrumentos de tortura, restregar con la toalla el cuerpo de Squall le había provocado mareos.

En esta ocasión, eligió la cubitera...

—Bien, veamos lo que puede hacer un cubito con tu divin..., quiero decir, con tu horrible y desproporcionado cuerpo... jeje...

Ziiissss, el rubio deslizó un cubito por el torso de Squall...

—¡Arg, qué frío!

Ziiiiisss, ziiissss, se entretuvo en los pezones...

—¡Aarg, para, imbécil!

—Los tienes de punta... — Ziiissss, ziiissss, ziiissss—. Aaah... aaah...

—Señor _Caballero de la Bruja_ —intervino el verdugo—. ¿No sería mejor continuar con las preguntas antes de que usted esté demasiado cansado como para continuar torturándolo?... Su Malignidad se va a enfadar mucho si abandona por cansancio antes de haber obtenido respuestas...

—Tienes razón... — Ziiissss, ziiissss, ziiissss—. ¿Qué... aaaah... qué son los SeeDs?

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Unas semillitas!

Ziiissss, ziiissss, ziiissss...

—¡Unas florecillas del campo!

Ziiissss, ziiissss, ziiissss...

—¡Los malos del episodio III de la Guerra de las Galaxias!

Ziiissss, ziiissss, ziiissss...

—¡Si sigues así, se me van a caer los pezones!

—Pues dime, ¿qué son los Sith, quiero decir, los SeeDs?

Ziiissss, ziiissss, ziiissss

—¡Para! ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡¿Que son un grupo de jóvenes entrenados para acabar con la bruja?...

—Está mintiendo —advirtió el verdugo.

—¡Pues claro que me lo estoy inventando, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que queréis oír y ya no aguanto más!

Ziiissss, ziiissss, ziiissss...

—¡Desgraciado!

Ziiissss, ziiissss, ziiissss...

—Aaah... aaah... qué placer... ¡me da torturarte!... Sacar con el cubito tu esencia, tu sabor... —Sin poderlo remediar, Seifer se acercó el cubito que estaba pasando por el torso y los pezones de Squall y lo lamió—. ¿Eeegh?

Craso error por parte del rubio, la humedad de su lengua hizo que el cubito se pegase fuertemente a ella.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —empezó a reír Squall, ante la visión, ya medio presa de un ataque de locura.

—Imbgézil, no te gías de mí... —intentó articular mientras tiraba fuertemente del cubito de hielo.

¡PLAC!, por fin consiguió despegarlo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —seguía nuestro héroe.

—Sí, tú ríete, pero este lamentable accidente me ha dado una idea buenísima.

El rubio cogió de nuevo la pistola de agua y roció con el frío elemento el torso de Squall, procurando que quedase bien mojado. Luego sujeto un cubito con dos dedos y lo acercó a los pezones del prisionero. De inmediato, cubito y pezón se pegaron como lapas. Seifer tiro despacio, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo era recorrido por una oleada de sensaciones jamás antes experimentadas.

Plic, el pezón de Squall se soltó y de nuevo el rubio repitió la jugada...

Plic...

—¡Para, por compasión! —suplicó, incapaz de seguir soportándolo.

Plic, y otra vez...

—¡Piedad!

Y así, una y otra vez, como en una moviola infinita... Hasta que Squall no pudo seguir soportándolo y se desmayó... o se murió... Eso temieron Seifer y el verdugo...

—¡Hala, ha sido demasiado para el prisionero y ha muerto! —saltó el verdugo—. ¡Su Malignidad nos va a despellejar vivos!

—¡No digas eso! ¡¿Cómo se va a morir Squall por tan poca cosa? ¡Sólo debe sufrir una parada cardiorrespiratoria! ¡Ayúdame a desatarlo y apliquemos las técnicas de recuperación!

—¡Yo no sé como se hace eso!

—¡Pero yo sí, lo vi en una película!

En apenas unos segundos tenían a Squall tumbado boca arriba en el suelo.

Seifer aplicó el oído al pecho del joven y oyó perfectamente los latidos del corazón. Muy aliviado, dedujo que su amado sólo tenía un _shock_ hipotérmico debido al intenso frío pasado.

—¡Se le ha parado el corazón! —mintió—. ¡Tengo que aplicar de inmediato las técnicas! ¡Voy a aplicar una técnica infalible: "Un beso de amor verdadero" que en las historias que he leído siempre da resultado! Claro, lo de "amor verdadero" aquí falla porque yo sólo siento desprecio y asco por él, pero puede que funcione... ¡Haré lo que sea por librarnos de la ira de Edea!

—¡Eso, eso, haz lo que sea; pero que no se nos muera del todo!

—Lo ideal para aplicar la técnica es tumbado sobre un lecho de flores; pero a falta del lecho tendremos que conformarnos con la dura y fría piedra... Jeje...

Sin esperar más, Seifer aplicó sus labios a los de Squall y le dio un beso de tornillo; pero Squall no despertó (aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, su mente se hubiese negado).

—Aaaah... —suspiró Seifer, eufórico y superexcitado por haber conseguido hacer suyos los labios tanto tiempo deseados; aunque fuese sin consentimiento del propietario de los labios.

—No funciona... —lamentó el verdugo.

—Usaré otra técnica: el boca a boca —Le dio otro beso de tornillo; muy, pero que muy largo...

_«Creía que esa técnica se hacía de otra forma —pensó el torturador—. Deben haberla actualizado...»_

—¡No reacciona! —exclamó Seifer, que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo—. Je, je... Tendré que intentarlo de nuevo, jeje... Y está vez con masaje cardiaco incluido, jeje...

Tras secarlo minuciosamente, Seifer, al mismo tiempo que le hacía "el boca a boca", empezó a pasarle las manos por los pectorales haciendo suaves círculos; por supuesto, tras quitarse los guantes con la excusa de que así funcionaba mejor...

—Aaaah... aaaah... muac... muac... aaah... —Poco a poco, las manos se fueron deslizando hacia abajo, abajo... hasta que las yemas rozaron la parte de arriba del calzoncillo.

—Disculpe, señor _Caballero_, pero el corazón está más arriba... —intervino el verdugo.

—¿En serio?... —murmuró Seifer, maldiciendo mentalmente la presencia del hombre, que le impedía aprovecharse a placer de Squall ahora que lo tenía completamente a su merced, como había soñado durante tantos años.

El rubio subió las manos, sin haber alcanzado su objetivo, y las posó en el pecho, masajeándoselo a placer...

_«Hay que ver qué pocas nociones tienen de anatomía los chicos de hoy en día»,_ pensó inocentemente el verdugo.

Y en eso estaban, expectante el verdugo y superemocionado Seifer cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala y entró un soldado.

De un salto, Seifer se puso a un metro de distancia de Squall.

—Señor _Caballero de la Bruja_, la preparación del lanzamiento de los misiles requiere su presencia inmediata —dijo el soldado; el cual no había visto nada de la escena de final de cuento de hadas que había estado interpretando su superior porque el cuerpo del verdugo se había interpuesto en el ángulo de visión.

—¡No me interrumpas! ¡Estoy torturando al detenido!

—Su Malignidad ha ordenado que vaya inmediatamente, y que si no ha terminado con la tortura, siga después.

—Está bien... —rezongó—. De todas formas, hasta que no despierte no puedo continuar con el interrogatorio...

—¡Entonces, ¿no ha muerto? —se alegró el verdugo.

—No, con mis infalibles técnicas he conseguido que volviese a latirle el corazón a buen ritmo —mintió.

—¡Alabado sea, estaba convencido de que Su Malignidad iba a hacerse un bolso con nuestras pieles!

—Vamos a ver los dichosos misiles —murmuró Seifer y se fue con el soldado, dejando a Squall con el verdugo.

El duro hombre, acostumbrado a años de interrogatorios, miró con compasión al casi congelado joven... En todos sus años de profesión jamás había visto una tortura tan inhumana...

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	3. Fuga de Tracatraz II

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, el mundo, los objetos, monstruos y cualquier otro ser o elemento del Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**Esta advertencia **va para los muy despistados (como yo) que vayan directos a leer este capítulo sin darse cuenta de que es una segunda parte de otro que he subido a la vez: ya sabéis, primero leer la primera parte XD

.

.

**Capítulo 3: Fuga de Tracatraz. Parte II**

.

.

En la metálica, fría y húmeda celda de la prisión de Tracatraz, Zell, Selphie, Quistis y el mumba lamentaban la suerte que estaba sufriendo su líder...

—Pobre Squall... —decía Zell.

—¡Tan joven y siendo torturado! ¡Como desfiguren un poco su perfecto y varonil cuerpo, o le hagan un solo rasguño más a su preciosa cara, van a sufrir toda la furia que es capaz de desplegar la heroína de _La Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos_, es decir, YO!

—Laguna...

—Miremos las cosas por el lado positivo —pidió Selphie—. Si lo están torturando, significa que no está muerto.

—Mirándolo de ese modo... —murmuró Zell.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó Quistis—. ¡Qué suerte, están torturando a Squall!

—¿Laguna...?

¡Clic, cloc, clic, cluc! ¡Plam!, la puerta de la celda se abrió, dando paso al malévolo Capitán Eusebio.

—¡Juas, juas, juas! —rió, acompañando su desagradable carcajada con una sádica expresión, que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Me voy a almorzar. Saborearé un delicioso bocata de chorizo y picaré unas aceitunillas a vuestra salud; por supuesto, acompañado de una refrescante jarra de cerveza bien fría —explicó, haciendo que se les hiciese la boca agüilla—. Vosotros podéis lamer las lentejas que hay esparcidas por el suelo. ¡Juas, juas, juas!

—Qué malvado... —musitó por lo bajo Selphie.

—Me voy, pero volveré. Os dejo al cuidado del Sargento Filiberto. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, no se la pidáis porque tiene orden de no daros ni agua. ¡Juas, juas, juas! Por cierto, AÚN están torturando a vuestro compañero... —recalcó con malicia, consiguiendo que se les pusiesen todos los pelos de punta—. Se ve que es duro y no habla... Me pregunto cuánto resistiréis vosotros... ¡porque sois los próximos! ¡Juas, juas, juas!

—¡Iiiiiiiiih!

—Pediré que no se pasen demasiado con la heroína de _La Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos_ por consideración hacia mis hombres que sean de su club de fans... ¡Pero con vosotros dos, especialmente contigo —bramó señalando a Zell—, exigiré que sean lo más duros y despiadados posible!

—¡Noooooo!

—¡Juas, juas, juas! Y tú tampoco creas que te saldrás de rositas. —Ahora señaló al mumba—. Pagarás muy caro el haber manchado mi chaqueta. ¡Veremos lo que opinan los torturadores cuando a sus preguntas contestes "Laguna"! ¡Juas, juas, juas!

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

—¡Juas, juas, juas!

¡Plam! ¡Clic, cloc, clic, cluc!, el malvado hombre se fue dejándolos presa del pánico.

—¡Socorro, yo no quiero ser torturada tan joven, aunque sea más flojito!

—¡Y encima se ensañaran conmigo!

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

—¡No me gradué como SeeD para acabar así!... Pero...

—¡Selphie, no me vengas conque tiene algo positivo que nos torturen a nosotros! ¡Nosotros ya sabemos que estamos vivos!

—¡No es eso! ¡Solo quería decir que no podemos quedarnos aquí, con los brazos cruzados, lamentando nuestra mala suerte, igual que hemos estado haciendo mientras torturaban a Squall! ¡Debemos hacer algo, idear un plan!

—¡Es verdad! —convino la rubia—. ¡Lo que ahora está en juego es nuestro pellejo!

—¡Tenemos que fugarnos! —afirmó Selphie.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Zell.

—Laguna —propuso el mumba, señalando hacia la puerta.

—Sí, está cerrado —dijo Quistis.

El mumba negó con la cabeza y repitió:

—¡Laguna!

—No te entendemos... —lamentó Selphie.

—¿No puedes explicarnos lo que propones por señas? —planteó Quistis.

El mumba se irguió sobre sus dos patas traseras, caminó hasta la puerta y miró por la pequeña rejilla que había en ella. Luego intentó levantar una sola almohadilla de una de sus patas delanteras, algo difícil porque en lugar de mano tenía una mullida garrita como cualquier felino que se precie. Ante la cara de panoli de los SeeDs, sacó la uñita de la almohadilla que levantaba, a ver si así se notaba más.

—¡Una uña! —saltó Quistis, muy aficionada al juego de adivinar títulos de películas.

El mumba movió la cabeza afirmativamente e hizo gestos para que repitiera la frase.

—¡Una...! —Quistis dejó la frase sin concluir cuando el mumba hizo el gesto de los policías cuando paran el tráfico—. ¿Una?

El mumba movió la garrita indicando que casi era la palabra que buscaba; después se las ingenió para formar con su cuerpo el símbolo de Marte, es decir, de la masculinidad.

—¡Uno! —adivinó Quistis.

Feliz, el mumba señaló repetidamente por la rejilla de la puerta.

—No te entiendo... —murmuró la rubia.

—¡Creo que ya sé lo que quiere decirnos! —comprendió de pronto Selphie—. ¡Quiere decir que ahora solo está el sargento Filiberto de guardia! ¡Que es el momento ideal para intentar fugarnos!

—¡Laguna, Laguna! —asintió, dando saltitos muy contento de que le hubiesen entendido.

—Si pudiésemos atraer al sargento Filiberto con cualquier argucia —siguió Selphie—, Zell podría noquearlo.

—No tengo mi arma y él lleva una ametralladora...

—¡Pero tus armas son tus puños!

—Pero sin los guantes mejorados por mi madre...

—¡Ten confianza en ti mismo y confía en mi suerte!

—De todas formas —intervino Quistis—, aunque consiguiéramos salir de la celda, sin nuestras armas, magias y Guardianes íbamos a durar fuera menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio.

—Eso es verdad —convino Selphie—. A saber dónde están nuestras cosas...

—El caso es... —empezó Zell—, el caso es que yo creo saberlo...

—¡¿En serio? —se alegró Quistis.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —quiso saber Selphie.

—Esta celda me suena muchísimo... Es clavadita a las que limpiaba Ward cuando estuve en su interior hace unas horas. Si fuese esta la prisión en la que trabaja Ward, ¡incluso sé dónde guardan las armas!

—¿Estás seguro de que es la misma cárcel?

—Casi... La humedad de la celda, a pesar de ser metálica, el frío, la ausencia de mobiliario, la alfombra sucia, vieja y roída... Pero hay una prueba definitiva: la mayoría de las veces que barrían las celdas y tenían las bolsas de basura ya llenas, por no ir a buscar otras nuevas metían lo barrido debajo de las alfombras. Si debajo de esa alfombra hubiese restos de barrido, no me quedaría la menor duda...

—¡Estupendo! ¡Selphie, levántala a ver si tiene mucha basura debajo! —ordenó Quistis.

—¿Yo? ¿Con lo sucia que está?... ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

—¡Soy la líder provisional del grupo y no pienso mancharme las manos tocando esa porquería!

—Pues que lo haga Zell.

—Me encantaría ayudar; pero la mayoría de las lentejas han caído sobre la alfombra. Si de casualidad me roza una, me pondría malísimo y todo nuestro plan de fuga fracasaría.

—¡Jo, pues yo no pienso tocarla!

—¡Ni yo!

—Laguna... —murmuró con resignación el mumba.

Fue hasta la alfombra y, con mucho asco, levantó con la punta de la uña el borde de la alfombra, procurando que no le rozara ni uno de sus pelitos.

—¡Está lleno de basura!

—¡Es la misma prisión!

—¡Pues nada, ahora a idear un plan de fuga!

—¡Eso!

—...

—...

—...

—¿Laguna?...

—...

—...

—¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea magnífica! —saltó Quistis, dándoles un susto de muerte—. Acercaos y os lo cuento bajito. —Los jóvenes y el mumba se apresuraron a obedecer—. Biss, biss, biss, biss, biss y biss...

—¡Que buena idea! —convinieron Selphie y Zell.

—¡Laguna! —aprobó el mumba.

Unos minutos después, los que necesitaron para atar todos los cabos sueltos del plan...

—¡Sargento Filiberto! —berreó Selphie, con tono muy preocupado, a través de la mirilla de la puerta—. ¡La heroína de _La Campaña de La Tercera Rebelión de los Monstruos_ se ha puesto malísima! ¡Una terrible rampa amenaza con terminar con su vida!

—¡¿Qué pasa? —se asustó Filiberto y se asomó por la rejilla.

La desvalida imagen de Quistis ocupó todo el ángulo de visión. La chica se había situado estratégicamente para que pudiese verla bien. Su rostro era la viva imagen del dolor. Se había sentado en el suelo, con una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida, con la falda muy alta para que pudiese verse bien su torneado muslo. Con una mano se lo acariciaba mientras daba suaves quejidos. Parecía tan desvalida...

A Filiberto le dio un vuelco el corazón, mitad por el sufrimiento de su idolatrada heroína, mitad por la visión de su preciosa pierna. Era aún más hermosa de lo que en sus tórridas noches había imaginado.

¡Clic, cloc, clic, cluc! ¡Plam!, el joven abrió la puerta y corrió a socorrer a Quistis.

—¡Legendaria heroína, ¿te duele mucho?

—Muchísimo... Ay... Si alguien me diese un masaje en la pierna...

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —se ofreció solícito.

Alargo las manos; pero antes de que pudiese llegar a rozar la pierna, un golpe de karate, perfectamente ejecutado por Zell, lo dejó K.O.

—¡El plan, es decir, MÍ plan ha salido perfecto! —se alegró Quistis.

—¡Vamos a por las armas antes de que regrese el Capitán Eusebio!

—¡Sí, encontremos las armas antes de que se enteren de nuestra fuga!

—¡Laguna!

Lamentablemente, la puerta tenía un sensor de movimiento que sólo se activaba cuando pretendían fugarse los presos, por lo que nada más traspasarla empezó a sonar una sirena.

¡Uuuuaaaaaa! ¡Uuuuaaaaaa! ¡Uuuuaaaaaa! ¡Uuuuaaaaaa!

—¡Corramos!

—¡Solo tenemos que bajar un piso para llegar a donde guardan los objetos de los presos!

El pasillo central tenía la forma de un _donuts_ gigantesco con puertas que daban a las celdas. El hueco del medio se utilizaba para que subiese y bajara una especie de gran montacargas, que supuesto no estaba allí. Las escaleras estaban situadas de tal forma que para ir de un piso a otro había que dar la vuelta completa al _donuts_. Aunque la escalera de subida y la de bajada estaban una al lado de la otra, a algún retorcido arquitecto se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de poner un muro en el medio para poder colocar en él la plaquita del piso en el que estaban, alegando que en el muro curvo no quedaba bien.

Consiguieron bajar al piso antes de encontrarse con nadie. Pero, de pronto, les salieron al paso tres soldados de Galbadia armados hasta los dientes.

—¡Las armas están muy cerca; pero los soldados se interponen en nuestro camino! —les dijo Zell.

—¡Yo los distraeré! —afirmó Selphie.

—¡Oh, Selphie, eres tan valiente! —opinó Quistis—. Sacrificar tu vida por nosotros...

—¡No pienso morir! ¡Confío plenamente en mi suerte!

La chica corrió hacia los guardas y los provocó:

—¡Feos, tontos del culo! —Mientras hacía esa afirmación, se daba palmaditas en su propio trasero!—. ¡Sois tan poco hombres y tan torpes que si no usáis muestras ametralladoras sois incapaces de atrapar a una pobre y desvalida chica indefensa!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?

—¡Te vamos a atrapar con nuestras propias manos!

—¡Nosotros somos muy hombres y muy hábiles!

Sin esperar más, Selphie usó la barandilla del hueco central del _donuts_ para impulsarse con el pie y pasar con un espectacular salto por encima de los soldados. Sin pararse, echó a correr.

Tras unos segundos de aletargamiento mental, los hombres, con la sensación de haber hecho el imbécil al dejarla que los sobrepasara tan fácilmente, pero, sobre todo por no haber levantado la mirada y admirar el generoso espectáculo que la escueta minifalda de la chica les había ofrecido, salieron disparados tras ella.

Zell y el resto del grupo se dirigió rápidamente en busca de las armas.

Selphie corría; pero la furia causada por su doble provocación parecía que daba alas a las piernas de los iracundos soldados de Galbadia. Ya estaban a punto de alcanzarla... Se miraron los tres y se hicieron señas para prepararse y lanzarse simultáneamente hacia su objetivo. Pero, de repente...

—¡Oh, qué suerte! ¡Un gil! —exclamó Selphie y se agachó a recogerlo.

La mala fortuna —para los soldados— hizo que justo en ese momento se hubiesen lanzado los tres en un gran salto hacia la joven. Al inclinarse esta, los hombres pasaron volando sobre ella y se estrellaron de cabeza contra el duro suelo metálico. Quedaron K.O. al instante.

—¡Oh, qué suerte! ¡Se han desmayado solitos!

Alegremente se dio la vuelta y se fue al encuentro de sus amigos.

—¡Selphie, estamos aquí! —llamó Zell desde la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Nuestros protagonistas recuperaron las magias, los objetos personales, los Guardianes y las armas. Quistis acaparó un primer plano de cuerpo entero, dio la impresión de que se volvía gigante, e hizo una demostración de sus habilidades con el látigo; tras ello recuperó su tamaño normal. Después fue el turno de Selphie, que se lució con el nunchaku y a punto estuvo de ponerle un ojo morado al mumba al intentar mostrarle al animalillo lo bien que se extendía su arma tras la mejora de la madre de Zell. El SeeD no se quedó atrás y, tras su primer plano y el agrandamiento de imagen, empezó a dar saltos, patadas y puñetazos en el aire. Ahora fue el turno del mumba, el cual quedó muy sorprendido porque no lo esperaba; pero ya que tenía un primer plano y su cuerpo había crecido, se puso en pie y empezó a dar mordisco y arañazos al aire. Les quedó muy bonito a los cuatro.

Tras perder el tiempo de esta forma tan estúpida, salieron corriendo de la habitación con un claro objetivo: buscar y rescatar a Squall.

—¿Dónde tendrán a Squall? —inquirió Selphie.

—La sala de torturar está varios pisos por encima —dijo Zell al mismo tiempo que el mumba señalaba hacia arriba y decía:

—¡Laguna!

Corrieron hacia la escalera de subida, donde les aguardaban tres mumbas más que empezaron a dar saltitos, señalar hacia arriba y decir:

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

De modo que nuestros intrépidos protagonistas, acompañados por los cuatro mumbas, empezaron a subir pisos, viéndose obligados a dar la vuelta completa al _donuts _en cada uno de ellos debido al dichoso muro que separaba las escaleras. Iban corriendo, deseando encontrar a su líder y liberarlo de las manos de los enemigos. Se paraban en las celdas que encontraban a su paso para registrarlas, no fuese que ya hubiesen terminado de torturarlo y lo hubiesen encerrado en una. También fueron acabando con todos y cada uno de los soldados y máquinas robotizadas que iban encontrando en su camino; ellos eran SeeDs y, ahora que eran de nuevo dueños de sus armas, era para ellos coser y cantar librarse de soldados armados con ametralladoras y de maquinitas que echaban ridículos láseres.

—¡Squall, Squall, ¿dónde estás? —llamaban con la esperanza de oír la voz del joven.

—¡Squall, contesta!

Squall no contestaba; los que contestaban eran los numerosos soldados que les salían al paso alertados por los gritos...

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

.

En la sala de torturas Squall seguía inconsciente. Estaba amarrado de nuevo a la cruz en forma de aspa; pero en esta ocasión llevaba puestos sus atuendos habituales, incluso la chupa de cuello peludo. El verdugo, antes de abandonar la sala para irse a almorzar, se había compadecido del joven: había desconectado la refrigeración, apagado los ventiladores y lo había vestido. También lo había atado a la cruz. No quería que se les muriese de frío en el duro suelo, pero tampoco quería que se le escapase —la furia de la bruja podía ser terrible si el preso se fugaba o se moría antes de confesar—. Aunque si alguna de las dos cosas ocurría, el verdugo pensaba echarle todas las culpas a Seifer por haber usurpado su lugar.

Para asegurarse de que no pudiesen decir que había dejado al preso sin vigilancia, el verdugo había llamado a trece mumbas, su número de la suerte, para que acompañasen al joven SeeD. Y por supuesto, había corrido el pestillo que tenía la puerta por fuera, él era un profesional.

Los mumbas dejaron que pasasen unos minutos sin hacer nada, no fuese que volviese el hombre porque se le hubiese olvidado algo y los pillara con las manos en la masa. Ya seguros, tras un firme "Laguna" simultáneo, desataron a Squall, y empezaron a bajarlo de la cruz.

Squall entreabrió los ojos. Aturdido, vio a los animalillos, que lo sujetaban mientras lo depositaban con cuidado en el suelo, y pensó:

_«¿Será que Mumba y sus colegas han venido a salvarme?»_

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más porque a uno de los mumbas se le resbaló de la zarpita y la cabeza de nuestro héroe dio fuertemente contra el suelo. Volvió a desmayarse de nuevo...

Mas su mente no quiso quedar ociosa y le trajo un sueño, que en realidad era un recuerdo olvidado del pasado...

.

«Estaba en un lugar desconocido desde el que podía oír las olas del mar a sus espaldas. Junto a él había una niña de once años llamada Eleone. Eso lo sabía con certeza; aunque la niña, en el sueño, no había dicho su nombre, y a pesar de que él tan sólo tenía cinco años.

A la niña se la iban a llevar muy lejos un montón de adultos. Squall estaba muy triste, mucho más que el resto de niños que vivían con él, porque él quería más que nadie a Ele. Ahora estaban solos los dos. Eleone se lo había llevado a un apartado, junto al faro, para poder despedirse a solas de su querido Squall.

—Ele... no te vayas... —suplicó, con una tierna vocecita infantil.

Era monísimo.

—Squallinín —empezó la niña—, futuro hijito mío, las fuerzas del destino en forma de una veintena de guerreros cachas me obligan a separarme de ti. Pero yo siempre estaré contigo, metiéndome en tu cabeza para poder ver a través de ti a mi amado. Toma. —Le tendió un peluche con forma de leoncito—. Es el mumba de peluche que me regaló mi amado en mi sexto cumpleaños. Es un _souvenir_ del pueblo que lo rescató y lo curó de su trigésimo séptimo despeñamiento. Mira, si le aprietas la barriguita, dice el mensaje que le he grabado...

Plic, apretó la tripita del peluche y este empezó a repetir: "¡Laguna! ¡Laguna! ¡Laguna! ¡Laguna!..."

Plic, apretó de nuevo y el muñeco enmudeció.

—Y cuando te duela la cabeza de oírlo —siguió Eleone—, si le vuelves a dar, se calla. Es un regalo para que nunca te olvides de mí. Cuida mucho de mi mumba. De todos es sabido que, cuando dos se separan, prestándose algo, tienen que reencontrarse para devolvérselo. Y la lógica me dice que algún día tu padre vendrá a buscarte, aunque no sabe que existes, o bien tú, de casualidad, te encontrarás con él. Entonces yo vendré a recuperar mi mumba y, de paso, atraparé a tu padre.

—Ele... no te vayas... No me dejes solo... con todos los niños del orfanato y los maestros... No me gusta estar solo...

—No me llames Ele. Llámame mamá, que algún día tu papá será mío.

—¿Papá? ¿Yo también tengo de eso?

—Claro, cariñín, pero se vio obligado a abandonarte y dejarte SOLO, con tu madre que también te abandonó y te dejó SOLO, como haré yo ahora, que te dejaré completamente SOLO...»

En este punto, terminó el sueño–_flashback_.

.

La mente de Squall volvió en sí aunque sus ojos se negaron a abrirse todavía, entonces oyó:

—¡Laguna! ¡Laguna! ¡Laguna! —Lo que en lenguaje de los mumbas podría traducirse por: "¡Laguna, Laguna! ¡No se parecen en ná, pero huelen igual!".

Squall entreabrió los ojos. Estaba rodeado de mumbas diciendo todos lo mismo y a la vez. Empezaban a darle dolor de cabeza. Con la intención de que acabase la nueva tortura, el joven SeeD tendió la mano hacía el mumba más cercano y le apretó la barriga. Algo cabreado por lo que interpretó una agresión injustificada, el animalillo le mordió la mano, dejándole bien claro que ni él ni sus colegas eran muñecos de peluche.

—¡Laguna, Laguna! —reprochó.

Squall se incorporó.

—Por todos los Jardines, dejad de repetir ese nombre, que me trae recuerdos muy desagradables —pidió. Sonaba tan distinto cuando lo decía su querido Mumba... Quizás se debiese a la vocecilla de niña de once años que tenía—. ¿Me habéis desatado vosotros?

—¡Laguna! —asintieron.

—Gracias... Esperó que también me hayáis vestido vosotros...

—¡Laguna! —negaron.

—¡¿Y qué? —exclamó por decir algo mientras un escalofrío, ante la idea de Seifer poniéndole la ropa, le recorría la columna. Menos mal que ese sádico pervertido no era gay, se dijo algo aliviado.

—¡Laguna! —respondieron.

Squall se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta para escapar de allí antes de que volviese Seifer. Necesitaba encontrar su sable–pistola para hacerle una cara nueva al rubio la próxima vez que se cruzara con él. Lamentablemente, la puerta no cedió. Estaba allí, encerrado y sin su arma... Y encima su Guardián, Ifrit, había muerto...

_«Estoy aquí —se dijo—. Encerrado, solo, abandonado... Rodeado de más de una docena de mumbas, vivitos y coleando, que han venido a salvarme y que, por la forma en la que dan saltitos a mi lado, incluso diría que me tienen cariño... Seguro que ya nadie me recuerda y se han olvidado de mí. Ni Rinoa, ni Zell, ni Selphie, ni estos mumbas... Nadie me recuerda...»_

—¡Squall, ¿dónde estás? —oyó la voz de Zell.

_«¡Zell!, ha venido a rescatarme...»_

—Squall, ¿estás por aquí? —oyó a Selphie.

_«¡Selphie!, también ha venido...»_

—¡Squall, responde de una vez! —decía Quistis.

_«¡Incluso, Quistis!»_

—¡Laguna, Laguna! —llamaban voces de otros mumbas.

_«¡Y más mumbas, también!... No... no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, seguro que pasaban por aquí por casualidad...»_

—¡Squall, he venido a recatarte! —gritó Zell.

—¡Yo, también! —afirmó Selphie.

—¡Y yo! —dijo Quistis.

—¡Laguna, Laguna! —se sumaron los mumbas que los habían ayudado.

—¡Estoy aquí, tras esta puerta!

—¡Squall, por fin!

Rápidamente descorrieron el cerrojo.

—¡Menos mal que estás bien! —dijo Zell.

—¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! —exclamó Selphie.

_«¿Preocupados por mí?...»_, pensó, sin poder evitar sentirse algo conmovido. Para disimular que se le estaban nublando los ojos, se los secó con la manga y dijo:

—Se me ha metido arenilla en los ojos... —Ante el silencio generalizado que crearon sus palabras, espetó—: ¡¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que todos temíamos por tu vida! —le dijo Quistis.

—¡Eso! —estuvo de acuerdo Zell.

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

—Ya sabemos que eres duro y que te gusta hacerlo todo a ti solo; pero nosotros somos tus amigos y nos gustaría que nos dejases ayudarte alguna vez —recriminó Selphie, desconcertando aún más al joven SeeD.

—Rinoa no estaba nada preocupada porque no ha venido con vosotros, ¿verdad?

—¡No sabemos dónde están ella e Irvine!

—¡¿Cómo? —se asustó.

—¿Tu tampoco lo sabes? —preguntó Zell.

—¡Rinoa puede estar en peligro! ¡A saber lo que el sádico pervertido de Seifer puede estar planeando hacer con ella! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

—Los mumbas me han dicho por señas, a MÍ —presumió Quistis—, que no la han visto en la prisión ni a ella ni a Irvine.

—Los habrán llevado a otro sitio —dedujo Squall—. Busquemos una salida y averigüémoslo.

—¡Buena idea! —estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Pero antes, toma, Squall, tú sable pistola —tendió Zell.

—¡Gracias! —El joven de cabellos castaños se abrazó con tanta fuerza al arma, que apunto estuvo de romper la funda y clavarse el filo; pero no era el momento de sentimentalismos. ¡La vida de Rinoa podía estar en peligro y tenían que escapar de allí cuanto antes para encontrarla y salvarla!

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia abajo, en busca de la puerta de salida de la Prisión de Tracatraz; pero los mumbas se negaron a seguirlos. Todos señalaban hacia arriba como la dirección que debían tomar; pero en vista de que los SeeDs los ignoraban, se sentaron sobre sus cuartos traseros y se dispusieron a esperar.

El camino de bajada hasta el piso en el que Zell y su grupo había recuperado sus pertenencias fue mucho más tranquilo que el de subida, pues ya se habían encargado de los soldados de aquellas zonas. Por ello, encontraban, aquí y allá, soldados K.O y maquinas humeantes.

—¡Esto esta lleno de enemigos tirados por todas partes! —exclamó Squall—. Esquivarlos va a hacer que avancemos muy lentamente. ¡Da, igual! ¡Hagamos como si no estuviesen y pasémosles por encima!

—¡Squall, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —chilló Quistis—. ¡Sabes perfectamente que el artículo 489 de la _Constitución del Jardín de Balamb_ escrita por los legisladores shumis dice: "Un SeeD debe estar preparado para sortear cualquier obstáculo y no se rebajará al nivel de un mercenario del tres al cuarto. Por lo que, en ningún caso, pisoteará a un enemigo en estado K.O. Aunque sí puede registrarle los bolsillos y quedarse con sus pertenencias".

—¡Tengo prisa!

—¡Pues no te entretengas proponiendo cosas que no podemos hacer!

—Se ve que esa norma es general porque la _Constitución del Jardín de Trabia_ también la tiene.

—Normal, querida —empezó Quistis—, el Jardín de Balamb fue el primero en tener una constitución propia, y los otros Jardines, envidiosos, se apresuraron a hacerse una también que prácticamente es una copia de la nuestra. Por ello bla, bla, bla...

—¡Dejémonos de estúpidas lecciones de historia y sigamos! —berreó Squall y echó a correr, eso sí, procurando no pisar a los vencidos; no quería un motín en su propio grupo.

Echó a correr el escaso medio metro que separaba al primer cuerpo caído del _collage _de cuerpos y máquinas humeantes que era el resto de la gran sala con forma de _donuts_. Los SeeDs se vieron obligados a andar, pues correr era imposible, esquivando todos los bultos; algo que retrasaba su avance y empezaba a poner de los nervios a Squall: tenía prisa por escapar y encontrar a Rinoa antes de que Seifer pudiese colocar sus garras sobre ella.

Todo cambió cuando llegaron a los pisos que no habían visitado todavía. Y, aunque las peleas que se vieron obligados a enfrentar retrasaban más su avance, por lo menos le permitían al líder desahogarse un poco.

Así llegaron hasta abajo, donde pudieron comprobar que eran incapaces de abrir las grandes puertas de la prisión. Era como si un ejército de wendigos estuviese haciendo fuerza desde fuera. Por más que se esforzaron, no consiguieron moverla ni un ápice.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió Zell.

—Tendremos que volver a subir a hablar con los mumbas —dijo Squall—. Tenemos que averiguar qué querían decirnos cuando señalaban hacia arriba.

—¡Yo los traduciré! —se ofreció Quistis—. ¡Soy experta en el juego de las películas!

—A lo mejor los mumbas saben cómo abrir la puerta —opinó Selphie.

—¡Pues hacia arriba!

El ascenso fue muy tranquilo hasta que, a mitad de la planta novena, les salió al paso un numeroso grupo de soldados de Galbadia, apuntándolos con ametralladoras último modelo, acompañados de una potente máquina cañón–láser, que no tenía nada que ver con las maquinillas que habían encontrado hasta el momento. Los SeeDs se dieron la vuelta, con la intención de buscar un lugar desde el que poder parapetarse mientras idearan un plan; pero a sus espaldas había un grupo semejante.

—¡Juas, juas, juas! —rió el despótico capitán Eusebio—. ¡Hasta aquí habéis llegado! ¡Juas, juas, juas!

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló Squall—. ¡Hemos caído en una emboscada! ¡Si tuviese a Ifrit los barrería a todos de un zarpazo!

—¡Puedo sacar a Quetzal! —dijo Zell.

—¡Sácalo y que les vaya echando descargas!

—¡Con Sirena los llenaré de estados alterados!

—¡Te recuerdo que las máquinas son inmunes!

—¡¿Y yo qué hago? ¡¿Les tiro a Bambi?

—Lo siento, Quistis —mintió Squall—, pero te has quedado fuera del grupo de combate.

—Dejadme a mí al capitán Eusebio —pidió Zell—, tengo un asunto pendiente con él. Me vapuleó a placer cuando yo no podía defenderme.

¡Bang, bang, bang! , las balas, y no precisamente de ametralladora, empezaron a silbar alrededor de nuestros héroes.

—¡Nos están disparando desde la escalera que va al piso superior!

—¡Agachaos! —ordenó Squall. Entonces oyó una voz que sonó a música celestial a sus oídos:

—¡Irvine Kinneas! —berreó Rinoa y le propinó una patada al trasero del cowboy, quien bajó rodando los cuatro peldaños que le quedaban—. ¡Estás disparando a nuestros amigos! ¡Los malos están más hacia la derecha!

—¡Ah, vale!

—¡Rinoa! —exclamó Squall, sintiendo el casi irreprimible impulso de saltar por encima de los enemigos que se interponían entre él y la muchacha y abrazarla.

—¡Irvine! —se alegró mucho Selphie

—¡Juas, juas, juas! —reía el capitán Eusebio.

¡Bang, bang, bang!

—¡¿Les he dado? ¡¿Les he dado a los soldados que rodean la casa de tu padre?

—¡Has clavado todas las balas en una columna! —le contestó Rinoa.

—¡Juas, juas, juas!

—¡Rinoa, toma! —Selphie le lanzó las gafas del cowboy—. ¡Dáselas a Irvine!

Rinoa las cogió y le lanzó a Squall una esfera brillante al tiempo que decía:

—¡Squall, cógelo, es Ifrit, vivito y coleando!

Feliz por recuperar no solo a la chica sino a su querido Guardián, Squall se apresuró a enlazárselo.

—¡Veo, veo, veo!... —exclamaba Irvine—. Pero esto no es la casa de tu padre... Es Tracatraz —reconoció—, la prisión del desierto...

—¡Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Squall, encargaos del grupo que tenéis a vuestras espaldas, que nosotros nos encargaremos del otro!

—¡Como ordenes!

—¡Hola, Selphie! —saludó con la mano el cowboy.

—Ji, ji. —La muchacha respondió al saludo.

—¡Yo me voy con el grupo de Rinoa, que falta un miembro! —decidió Quistis y de un par de saltos se plantó junto a ellos.

Entonces empezó una batalla a dos bandas:

Rinoa invocó a Shiva y entre la Guardiana, los certeros disparos del cowboy, el látigo de Quistis y la Valquiria de la muchacha morena no tardaron en dar buena cuenta de ellos.

Por su parte, Squall invocó a Ifrit, tenía muchas ganas de verlo...

—¡Squall, macho! —bramó el Guardián, dejando a todos medio sordos—. ¡Qué alegría verte de una pieza! ¡Creí que había llegado mi hora y que nunca volveríamos a luchar juntos!

—¡Ifrit, te prometo que entrenaré la habilidad apoyo! ¡La próxima vez que luches, no estarás solo!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tranquilo, sólo necesito apoyo en muy contadas ocasiones! ¡Esto para mí será coser y cantar! ¡Voy a lanzarles mi ataque especial, _Llamas del infierno_!

—¡Vale! Pero a ese de ahí... —señaló al capitán Eusebio—, no le hagas nada. Zell tiene una cuenta pendiente con él.

—¡De acuerdo! —Ifrit levantó con dos dedos por la chaqueta del uniforme al capitán Eusebio y lo mantuvo en el aire mientras barría al resto con las _Llamas del infierno._ Inmediatamente, soldados y máquinas cañón–láser quedaron completamente K.O. El Guardián depositó en el suelo al, ahora, asustado Capitán Eusebio—. Todo tuyo.

—... —no dijo el capitán Eusebio.

—Ahora no te ríes —hizo notar Zell—. Esto es un mano a mano entre tú y yo. Ahora los dos vamos armados.

El SeeD se lanzó al ataque, pues era su turno.

¡Pam, plic, pam, plic, pam, plic!, golpeaba con los puños, clavándole las chinchetas y rociándole las heridas con sal.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Cómo pica! —se quejó al tiempo que veía cómo se le escapaban un montón de puntos de vida!

¡Ratatatatata!, atacó el capitán Eusebio; pero el joven SeeD aguantó estoicamente los balazos. Es más, le venían bien y todo.

—¡Mi turno de nuevo! —exclamó contentó: entre la paliza que le había dado el capitán Eusebio en el calabozo y los balazos, había alcanzado el estado límite.

El joven empezó a brillar, algo que hizo que se le pusieran de corbata al malvado capitán. A continuación, en la parte alta del paisaje apareció la palabra _Lluvia de puños_.

Como una flecha, Zell se lanzó contra su enemigo y se lió a mamporros aderezados con sal:

—¡Esto por los puñetazos! —¡Pam, plic, pam, plic, pam, plic! El letrero del paisaje cambió a _Patada lateral_—. ¡Esto por las patadas! —¡Pataplam! Le arreó una patada que a punto estuvo de ponerlo en órbita. Para que no le saliera volando, lo sujetó al suelo mediante otra _Lluvia de puños_: ¡Pam, plic, pam, plic, pam, plic!— ¡Y de regalo!... —Zell se alegró del golpe final que le había salido: su límite era como una ruleta, había que tener suerte con los golpes que tocaban y, encima, si no apretabas bien las teclas a tiempo, el límite podía ser un verdadero desastre. Pero en esta ocasión apareció en la parte superior del paisaje: _Furia ardiente_, ¡uno de sus golpes favoritos!

Zell se situó a unos metros del aterrorizado y vapuleado Capitán Eusebio y tensó, flexionando las rodillas y los codos, todos los músculos del cuerpo. De inmediato lo envolvió una gran energía, primero azul, que se transformó en una especie de globo color anaranjado en cuyo interior podía verse al joven SeeD y a las llamas que le surgieron de los hombros. Esto desapareció; pero, con toda la energía acumulada, Zell descargó un potente puñetazo en el metálico suelo que creó una grieta, la cual se dirigió rauda y veloz hacia el capitán Eusebio, explotó bajo sus pies y lo lanzó, acompañado de trozos de suelo, viento y fuego, por los aires. Después cayó, y todo, excepto el capitán Eusebio, quedó como antes.

—Oh, muero... —El malvado capitán quedó K.O.

—¡Bravo, Zell! —felicitó Squall, haciendo que el karateca se sintiese henchido de orgullo.

—¡Bravo, bravísimo! —aplaudieron sus compañeros.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —estaba de acuerdo Charco.

Tras la espectacular pelea, los jóvenes se reunieron y llegó el momento de las explicaciones:

—¿Dónde os habíais metido tú e Irvine? —quiso saber Squall.

—Cuando tu caíste mortalmente herido por el ataque de la bruja —tomó la palabra Rinoa—, creí que moría yo también por el disgusto.

_«¡Qué ilusión!»_, no pudo evitar pensar Squall ante la evidente muestra de preocupación de la chica

—Entonces aparecieron Quistis y su grupo —siguió Rinoa—, y se montó un gran follón. Momento que aprovecharon Cerbero y Charco para cogernos a Irvine, Ifrit, Shiva y a mí y salir corriendo del lugar.

Era tal y como contaba, el Guardián se había echado al lomo a sus colegas Guardianes muertos y había cogido con una de sus fauces a Irvine. Charco había cogido con su boca a Rinoa por la parte de atrás del vestido y habían salido los dos pitando, llevándolos en volandas por la larga avenida de Deling en busca de un sitio seguro desde el que poder trazar un plan de rescate.

—Fue ahí cuando se me cayeron las gafas —puntualizó el cowboy.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —ladró Charco, muy orgulloso de su hazaña.

—Cuando estuvimos a salvo ideamos un plan para salvaros; pero Irvine estaba empeñado en llevarme a casa de mi padre y venir él solo. Decía que te había prometido que me llevaría allí.

—¡Se lo prometí a Squall y un cowboy siempre cumple su palabra! Aunque en esta ocasión no haya podido cumplirla por tu culpa —le reprochó a Rinoa.

_«Este tío empieza a caerme bien —pensó Squall—. Le honra que quisiese cumplir la palabra que me había dado.»_

—¡No pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados en casa de mi padre sin saber si Squall seguía vivo!... Y que los otros también estaban bien... —añadió—. Pero no había manera de convencer a Irvine, seguía erre que erre empeñado en llevarme a casa de mi padre. De modo que, aprovechando que no llevaba gafas y veía menos que un topo a plena luz del día, lo engañé y le dije que lo guiaría a casa de mi padre, pero en realidad lo traje a la prisión de Tracatraz. Es que oí decir a un soldado que os habían traído aquí.

—¿Y como es que Ifrit y Shiva están vivos? —preguntó el líder.

—Cuando estuve en el alcantarillado de Deling me encontré con una rata de alcantarilla que vendía Resucitadores de Guardianes. Me vendió dos a muy buen precio.

—Tuviste una idea magnífica —aprobó Squall.

—Ji, ji, ¿verdad que sí? Y aún me quedaron 3000 giles.

—Pienso gastármelos todos en Resucitadores de Guardianes —declaró el líder y echó un vistazo al menú—. ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tenemos 0 giles! ¡Han desaparecido nuestros 3000 giles!... —se sorprendió mucho—. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha comprado algo en la prisión?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde se pueden haber metido nuestros 3000 giles? —se preguntó Squall—. Tres mil... exactamente la misma cantidad que se gastó el panoli de Laguna comprando aquel ridículo anillo de plástico... —musitó para sí. Una idea empezaba a rondarle por la cabeza... Pero todavía necesitaba más datos para perfilarla. De modo que descartó a Laguna de su mente y dijo—: Bueno, pues me gastaré la próxima paga íntegra comprando Resucitadores de Guardianes. —Tras esta afirmación categórica, se dirigió al cowboy—: Irvine, hiciste bien en intentar poner a salvo a Rinoa.

—¡Gracias, Squall!

—Rinoa, has sido muy imprudente al arriesgar tu vida. Recuerda que solo eres una débil civil.

—¡¿Es que no te alegras de verme?

—¡Pues claro que me alegro! ¡Me alegro muchísimo! —se le escapó.

—¡¿En serio?

—Esto... —Squall fue plenamente consciente de que sus anteriores palabras podían ser bien interpretadas, algo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir—. Me alegro muchísimo porque si te hubiese pasado algo hubiese fracasado en la misión de protegerte. Que es mi obligación como SeeD que soy. Sólo por eso... —mintió descaradamente.

—Sigh... —se enjugó una lagrimilla la chica—. Sólo te alegras por eso...

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea solo por eso... Me alegra también por... por... ¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo y sigamos antes de que vengan más soldados! —desvió el tema.

—¿Por dónde salimos? —preguntó Rinoa—. Nosotros nos hemos colado camuflados en un camión de provisiones.

—Nos dirigíamos hacia arriba —informó Selphie—. No hemos podido abrir la puerta de entrada.

—Es que la puerta de entrada está enterrada en la arena del desierto para que nadie pueda fugarse —explicó Irvine—. Pero por arriba podemos salir por un puente que lleva al exterior.

—¡Pues hacia arriba! —decidió el líder.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban esperando los mumbas.

—¡Qué bichos tan monos! —exclamó Rinoa y corrió a acariciarle la cabeza al más próximo.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —convino Charco. Y empezó a dar saltitos, acompañado por más de un mumba.

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

—¡No es momento de jugar! —recriminó Squall—. ¡Sigamos!

Los diecisiete mumbas esclavos los siguieron; los habían estado esperando para unirse a la fuga.

Cuando el grupo llegó a la cima de la Prisión de Tracatraz, salió al balcón exterior, que rodeaba a toda la fachada circular de la prisión, y se encontró con dos viejos conocidos: dos soldados de Galbadia, uno de rojo y otro de azul, que, sentados a una mesa de camping, estaban bebiendo cerveza y jugando a las cartas.

—¡Squall! —exclamó Biggs, el soldado vestido de rojo.

—¡Por tu culpa nos destinaron a este lugar apartado y sin mujeres! —reprochó Wedge, que era el soldado vestido de azul.

—Biggs, Wedge, cuánto tiempo... —saludó Squall—. Desde que nos encontramos en la Torre de Comunicaciones de Dollet, ¿no?

—¡No pretendas hacernos creer que te has olvidado del momento en el que te hiciste con todas nuestras cartas! —saltó Biggs.

—¡Pero hoy va a ser muy diferente! —afirmó Wedge—. ¡Hemos entrenado muy duro desde entonces y tenemos más y mejores cartas!

—Yo tampoco me he quedado de brazos cruzados —dijo Squall y era cierto. Había ganado cartas muy buenas cuando desplumó a la madre de Zell, especialmente la carta con la imagen del karateca. Y después no le había ido nada mal cuando se entretuvo jugando unas partidillas en el Jardín de Galbadia para pasar el tiempo.

—Os preguntaréis qué hacemos aquí —empezó Biggs—, delante del único puente que os permitiría salir de la prisión.

—Ni bajo tortura os diremos que estamos aquí para evitar que os escapéis.

—Juguemos —dijo Biggs—. Y, como perderás, te verás obligado a rendirte.

—¡Squall, mejor no aceptes el desafío! —opinó Rinoa—. Puede ser muy peligroso. Mejor les damos una paliza con nuestras armas y punto.

Las palabras de la joven tocaron, y mucho, la moral del joven SeeD.

—Squall es buenísimo con las cartas —afirmó Selphie.

—No veas la paliza que le dio a mi madre —dijo Zell.

_«Gracias, Selphie; gracias, Zell... por la confianza que tenéis en mí...»_

—Tranquila —le dijo en voz alta a Rinoa—, te demostraré que con las cartas soy igual de bueno que con mi sable pistola —espetó.

—¡Pues que empiece el combate! —corearon Biggs y Wedge

La música correspondiente a las partidas de cartas empezó a sonar.

—¡Yo, primero! —se pidió Wedge—. ¡Cerrado y Hasta la Muerte! —escogió, de nuevo, las difíciles reglas en las que era un experto—. ¡Elige tú la forma de pago! —le dijo a Squall.

—Pago todas. —Tenía prisa por lucirse ante Rinoa.

Se estableció una lucha feroz y cruel, por parte de Squall. Aunque Wedge jugaba mejor de lo que Squall recordaba y tenía mejores cartas, no era rival para él. En un rato había conseguido todas sus cartas y era el turno de Biggs.

Lo de Biggs fue un paseo por las nubes porque el soldado seguía sin tener demasiada experiencia jugando, ya que Wedge terminaba con sus rivales antes de que le tocara el turno.

—Gané de nuevo. Y ya no os quedan cartas —les hizo ver el SeeD.

—Jo... —musitó Wedge, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Viva, Squall! —vitoreaban los SeeDs y Rinoa.

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

El joven líder se sintió orgulloso como un fiero león, especialmente con los alaridos de Rinoa. Había conseguido impresionarla, y mucho.

—¡Nos vamos, eres demasiado fuerte para nosotros! —declaró Biggs—. ¡Pero entrenaremos a fondo! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos las cosas serán diferentes! ¡No llores, Wedge!

Los dos soldados de Galbadia entraron en el interior de la prisión, cuyas puertas se cerraron herméticamente, algo que no hizo sospechar nada a nuestros héroes...

—Pues a cruzar el puente y... ¡¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó Squall.

De pronto todo había empezado a temblar con fuerza. Sintieron como si fuesen el epicentro de un gran terremoto que amenazaba con engullirlos.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Irvine—. ¡Están hundiendo la prisión en la arena!

Todos corrieron a la barandilla y se asomaron. Muy lejos, en la base de la prisión vieron cómo un gran remolino de arena se la iba tragando.

—¡La prisión puede camuflarse en la arena! —les dijo Irvine—. ¡Han cerrado herméticamente las puertas y han puesto en funcionamiento el mecanismo de camuflaje para acabar con nuestras vidas!

—¡Corramos al puente antes de que se caiga! —ordenó Squall.

Pero en aquellos momentos vieron, desolados, cómo se partía el puente que los había de llevar a la libertad, condenándolos a una muerte cierta.

—¡Estamos perdidos! —chilló Quistis.

—¡Laguna, Laguna!

—¡Guau, guau!

—¡Squall, ¿no podemos hacer nada? —preguntó Rinoa.

—Sí, rezar...

—¡Algo mejor se te ocurrirá! —exigió Quistis—. ¡Para algo eres el líder!

—Aún no sé volar... ¿Creéis que si entre todos consiguiésemos lanzar a Rinoa, más allá del remolino de arena, sobreviviría?

—¡Estás loco, no tenemos tanta fuerza! —le hizo notar Quistis—. ¡Está muy lejos!

—¡Cómo no hagamos algo, vamos a morir muy pronto!

—Chicos —dijo Selphie—, ¿confiáis en mí?

—¡Pues, claro!

—Entonces subios todos a la barandilla. Nos cogemos de las manos y a la de tres saltamos todos a la vez.

—¡Sí, claro, para caer antes al remolino! —desestimó la idea Squall.

—¡Estás loca! —chilló Quistis—. ¡Es la peor idea que he oído en mi vida!

—¡Confiad en mi suerte!

—¡Yo no pienso saltar! —siguió, erre que erre, el líder.

—¡Yo sólo saltaré si salta Squall! —afirmó Quistis, convencida de que ni toda la fuerza del universo sería capaz de obligarlo a saltar.

—¡Squall! —llamó Rinoa—. Yo confío en Selphie. ¡Vamos a saltar!

—¿Salto ya? —preguntó él.

Todos, mumbas incluidos, a la de tres se lanzaron al vacío.

La suerte de Selphie, unida a la de Quistis y Rinoa, hizo que casualmente pasase volando por allí Valefor, el majestuoso y gran Eon. Cayeron encima del Eon, haciendo que apunto estuviese de perder el control del vuelo y de estrellarse contra el remolino de arena. Pero consiguió retomar el control y se elevó con su pesada carga. Los jóvenes y Charco estaban sobre el lomo y los mumbas se habían cogido allí donde habían podido: patas, plumas, cola... incluso del pico.

Valefor voló hasta la seguridad de la arena del desierto y deposito a los SeeDs y a Charco junto a un garaje, donde los soldados de Galbadia tenían aparcados dos _jeeps_. Luego siguió el vuelo, portando a los mumbas. La ciudad donde vivían estos animalillos le pillaba de paso.

—¡Cojamos los _jeeps_ y alejémonos hasta un lugar seguro! —ordenó Squall.

Condujeron por el desierto hasta un cruce de caminos, donde pararon para idear el plan a seguir a continuación.

—¡Eso ha estado cerca! —exclamó Zell.

—¡La idea de Selphie era una idea magnífica! —chilló Quistis—. ¡Yo siempre dije que era un plan perfecto!

—Selphie, has estado fenomenal... —le susurró Irvine al oído tras pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Ji, ji, ji...

—Antes de que se me olvide —empezó Rinoa—, tengo un par de mensajes de cuando iba por las alcantarillas de Deling. Empezaré por el que tengo para ti —le dijo a Irvine—. Me encontré con Nariz Pinzada —era como llamaban los SeeDs a Pestecilla Penetrante— y creí entender que me daba recuerdos para ti. Parece que te ha cogido mucho cariño, incluso me enseñó una foto de los dos juntos, que debisteis haceros de madrugada cuando yo estaba dormida.

—¿Una foto? —preguntó Selphie.

—¡Yo no me enteré de nada, no llevaba las gafas puestas! —saltó a la defensiva Irvine, que había logrado reaccionar a la petrificación que le había causado el miedo a que su _affaire_ secreto con Pestecilla fuese descubierto.

—Irvine —empezó Selphie—, no es preciso alterarse por una foto con una buena amiga. No es nada malo... —opinó.

—¡Claro, una foto con una buena amiga! —exclamó Irvine, muy nervioso, acogiéndose a lo que había dicho la chica—. ¡Jajaja! ¡Porque Nariz Pinzada y yo sólo somos buenos amigos! ¡Jajaja!

—Esto... ¡Qué buen día hace! —intentó Zell echarle un cable a Irvine desviando la conversación.

—¡Cierto, un día magnífico! —se acogió rápidamente el joven.

_«No debería, pero me da algo de pena el apuro que está pasando el cowboy de pacotilla... —pensó Squall—. Le echaré un cable, después de todo, intentó cumplir hasta el último momento la misión que yo le había encomendado.»_

—Rinoa, y ¿cuál es el otro mensaje? —preguntó.

—Es para Quistis. Tengo un mensaje y un poema para ti.

—¡¿Para mí?

—También me encontré con el Estudiante del Antifaz en las alcantarillas de Deling. El pobre se puso muy triste al no encontrarte. Cuando nos separamos me dijo literalmente: "Dile a Quistis que me hubiese gustado verla y besar su divina mano para después ofrecerle una rosa".

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamaron Quistis y Selphie.

—Luego me dijo que te diese este poema que había escrito para ti. —Rinoa le tendió un papel perfumado, con motivos de corazoncitos atravesados por la flecha de Cupido. En él podía verse letras escritas en rojo, el símbolo de la pasión.

—¡A ver qué pone! —Quistis leyó en voz alta:

.

"Cuando te vi con tus coletas,

porque venías a estudiar con nosotros,

deseé que hubieses traído las maletas

y me robaste el corazón más que a otros.

Entre Seifer y Gili te sentaste,

y te convertiste en el motivo de mi existencia.

Y a mí ni siquiera me miraste,

poniendo a prueba mi gran paciencia.

Ahora que soy adulto, superhéroe y estudiante,

quiero que sepas que de todas las mujeres

que conocí, conozco y conoceré más adelante,

sólo tú puedes ser la musa de mis placeres.

Porque es tu nombre el que brilla por cómo eres;

por mucho que mi ex amigo Seifer te llame Trapo,

que como siga insistiendo, cojo y lo capo.

Es tu nombre el que brilla:

Quistis Trepe,

porque eres la flor más preciosa.

Eres mi rosa, mi niña mimosa.

.

Por siempre tuyo, El Estudiante del Antifaz

.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamaron las chicas.

_«Menuda gilipollez»_, pensó Squall.

—Pues yo no lo veo tan romántico —alegó Irvine, algo molesto por el entusiasmo mostrado por Selphie.

—¿Vosotros creéis que yo podría escribirle algo parecido a Dulci? —preguntó Zell—. ¡Sólo para agradecerle lo de los restos de bocatas! —se apresuró a añadir.

—¡Quistis, creo que le gustas al Estudiante del Antifaz! —afirmó Selphie.

—¡¿Vosotras creéis? —quiso que se lo confirmasen, superilusionada.

—¡Claro que le gustas, y mucho! —le dijeron.

—Je, je, je... Un superhéroe enamorado de mí... ¡Qué ilusión!

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

—Chicos —empezó Irvine—, no es por amargaros la fiesta; pero quiero contaros algo que oí mientras estábamos en lo que yo creía las cercanías de la casa del padre de Rinoa; pero en realidad era la prisión de Tracatraz.

—Yo no oí nada sospechoso —dijo Rinoa.

—Ten en cuenta que a causa de mi miopía tengo muy desarrollada la audición. Oí que decían que iban a lanzar, desde la base de misiles que tienen en este mismo desierto, misiles contra los Jardines de Trabia y de Balamb.

—¡Tenemos que impedirlo! —saltó Selphie.

—¡Tenemos que avisar a los Jardines de Balamb y de Trabia! —opinó Zell.

—¡Podemos dividirnos y hacer las tres cosas! —dijo Quistis.

—No sé cómo vamos a infiltrarnos en una base de misiles que tendrá los más sofisticados y modernos mecanismos de seguridad... —opinó Irvine.

—Squall, ¿tú qué opinas? —inquirió Rinoa.

—Yo creo que...

Las palabras de Squall fueron tapadas por un fuerte sonido y todos pudieron ver, a lo lejos, las estelas que dejaban dos grandes misiles.

—¡Oh, no, demasiado tarde! —exclamó Selphie.

—Oí que decían que atacarían primero el Jardín de Trabia... —dijo Irvine.

—¡Auuuuuuh! —empezó a aullar Charco, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros con la cabeza enfocando al cielo.

—Mis amigos... —musitó Selphie, muy triste—. No he podido hacer nada por vosotros... ¡Pero sé que estaréis bien! ¡Volveremos a vernos! —quiso acogerse a su natural optimismo—. Los misiles iban desviados, ¿verdad?

—Seguro... —intentó animarla Squall.

—¡Squall, debemos avisar al Jardín de Balamb! —exclamó la chica—. Tu obligación, como líder de grupo, es ir allí si están en peligro.

—Es cierto... —convino el joven.

—¡Entonces todo decidido! —exclamó Selphie— ¡Hagamos dos grupos! Uno va a la base de misiles, a intentar impedir que lancen los otros, y el otro grupo va a Balamb a avisarlos, por si acaso —planteó—. ¡Los que estén de acuerdo conmigo, que levanten la mano!

Todos, excepto Squall, que se mantuvo a la espera, levantaron la mano. Incluso Charco levantó la pata.

—La misión de la base de misiles es prácticamente una misión suicida —alegó Squall.

—Lo hemos decidido entre todos —argumentó Quistis—, incluso Rinoa. Y ella, ya sabes, manda contigo por el contrato —le recordó—. Pero tú, como líder de grupo, tienes que hacer los dos grupos.

_«Estoy harto de ser jefe...»_

—¡Yo estaré en el grupo que irá a la base de misiles! —declaró Selphie—. ¡Lo haré, sí o sí, quiero vengar a mis amigos de Trabia!

_«No puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión... Aunque me duela, tengo que dejarla ir a esa misión suicida... Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar... Es decir, si tuviese amigos, claro... Pero..., ¿a quién enviar a la muerte con Selphie? A Rinoa, no. Ella vendrá conmigo, solo es una débil civil... Además, yo soy su guardaespaldas y me resultaría muy difícil guardarle las espaldas desde tan lejos —se dio una mala excusa—. ¿A Zell?... ¿Con su madre en Balamb?... No puedo. Lo siento, Quistis, te ha tocado la china —hizo referencia al juego de adivinar cuántas piedras hay ocultas en las manos—. Ahora que empezaba a no odiarte, y tienes que ir derechita a la muerte... En cuanto el tercero, no me queda más remedio que enviar a Irvine... Empezaba a caerme un poco menos mal... Sobre todo ahora que parecía que dejaba de acosar a Rinoa para centrase en Selphie... —pensó recordando la escena de amor con Pestecilla Penetrante—. ¿Y cómo les digo mi decisión?...»_

—¡Yo no pienso dejar que Selphie vaya sola a una misión tan peligrosa! —se le adelantó Irvine—. ¡Iré con ella y la protegeré!

—Gracias, Irvine... —musitó la chica.

—¡Pues decidido! —saltó Quistis—. ¡Necesitáis un líder de grupo cualificado! ¡Y puesto que Squall tiene la ineludible obligación de ir a Balamb a avisarlos, ese líder de grupo seré YO!

_«Me parece que ya no hará falta que les diga nada...»_, pensó Squall, algo aliviado.

—Squall, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

—Sí, que los grupos sean tal y como habéis decidido, libremente —hizo hincapié—. Pero también quiero añadir algo: esta no es una misión cualquiera, no lo hacemos por orden de nadie, sino por nuestra propia decisión. —Todos asintieron—. Selphie, podéis intentar infiltraros camuflados en uno de los _jeeps_. Como son del ejército de Galbadia, puede que no se den cuenta y os dejen pasar. Pero, después, ¿qué haréis?

—¡Lo importante es entrar, luego ya se me ocurrirá algo! ¡Confiemos en la suerte!

_«La vas a necesitar...»_

—¡Pongámonos en marcha! —apremió la chica.

—Nos vemos en el Jardín... —deseó Squall.

Selphie, Irvine y Quistis se subieron a uno de los _jeeps_ y se marcharon hacia a la base de misiles.

Mientras se subían a su _jeep_, Squall pensó:

_«De nuevo hacia el Jardín de Balamb, de donde salí dispuesto a cumplir perfectamente con la misión que me habían dado y coronarme con honores... Pero todo ha salido al revés. Todo ha ido de mal en peor... Y, aquí me encuentro, fracasado y solo, humillado por Seifer, con la mitad de mi grupo rumbo a una misión suicida y condenado a ser el esclavo de Rinoa de por vida... ¡¿Por qué no cambiará mi parámetro suerte y me saldrá algo bien de una puñetera vez?»_

.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Notas de autora:** Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo. Ya me diréis en vuestras reviews, que espero con mucha ilusión (^^)

.

La escena de la tortura está dedicada, con mucho cariño, a mis lectores yoistas. Especialmente a Nebyura. Estarás contenta, ¿no? Me pedías que Seifer le diese por lo menos un besito y le ha dado varios de tornillo, ¡jajaja!

.

Creo que este capítulo no necesita ninguna aclaración. Si tenéis alguna duda, por diferencia del español de los distintos países, me preguntáis y estaré encantada de aclarárosla. Así que, sin más dilación:

.

**¡El apartado de publicidad!:** ¡Si realmente os gusta reír, pasad por el fic de FF7 que Ayumi ha escrito! ¡Está genial, superdivertido y completo! ¡No os arrepentiréis! ¡Id, leed dos o tres capítulos y, si no os convence, venid y echadme el puro! XXD Podéis llegar a él a través de mi profile en mis historias favoritas.

.

Y antes de pasar a contestar las reviews de los lectores sin cuenta, deciros que deseo que hayáis pasado un buen rato con este capítulo doble. Y ahora... ¡no seáis muy perezosos y animaos a comentarlos: ¡a mandar muchos reviews! (^^)

.

Respuesta a los lectores sin cuenta:

**Aqua:**

Hola (^^)

Me hace muy feliz ser tu escritora favorita, es un verdadero honor. Pero, si te gustan las parodias te recomiendo que te leas la del final fantasy 7 de mi amiga Ayumi. Es genial, loco y con personajes impagables. Cuesta decir cuál gusta más que el otro. Hazme caso y pasarás de tener una escritora favorita a tener dos. Te aseguro que la parodia es buenísima. ¡Y está completa!

Espero que este segundo capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros, te haya hecho reír, y hayas disfrutado con las locuras de mis personajes y las desgracias de mi adorado Squall, que lo ha pasado fatal por culpa de Seifer.

Ahora le toca a la pobre Selphie ir con Irvine y Quistis a la base de misiles a intentar parar el lanzamiento. ¡Menudo trío! ¿Me pregunto cómo se las arreglarán? XD

Bueno, me despido deseando de nuevo, haberte hecho pasar un buen rato.

Ya me dirás (^^)

.

**Lily:**

Hola (^^)

¡Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo 1 del disco 2! Ya has visto que de nada les ha servido a los de Square pretender hacernos creer que Raine y Ele eran dos dulces encantadoras e inocentes criaturas. La verdad ha quedado al descubierto. Y realmente no sé cuál de las dos está más celosa de la otra, porque las dos lo están y muchísimo. Las dos quieren tener la exclusividad de Laguna; aunque por otro lado, las dos están dispuestas a dejar vivir a la otra con ellos cuando se casen con Laguna y es que en el fondo se quieren mucho. ¡Cómo lloraba Raine cuando secuestraron a Ele!... incluso está dispuesta a dejar que Laguna vaya a rescatarla.

Respecto a Squall y el trauma que puede causarle haber estado a punto de presenciar en vivo y en directo el momento en el que sus padres lo encargaron, ten en cuenta que NO lo vivió. Sus magníficos mecanismos de defensa entraron en funcionamiento, igual que hicieron cuando Laguna estuvo con Julia. Además, ten en cuenta que es un SeeD entrenado y a lo mejor en el Jardín los preparan por si tuviesen que enfrentarse en alguna ocasión a situaciones como esa XD

¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo 2? Ya me dirás. Un abrazo (^^)

PD: Me alegro de que ¡por fin! hayas podido terminar el juego, merece la pena.


End file.
